


Mother of dragons or catcher of mice?

by Greenmonster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Transformation, Daenerys is a cat, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 24,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: Daenarys  becomes a cat, and spends her time doing things she finds repulsive because her instincts tell her to.





	1. Chapter 1

Visiting Winterfell, oh what joy. Dany hated being up here, the cold dried her skin and the wind chapped her face and hands. Her clothing was not made for northern climes. She was wearing something from somewhere, that was better suited to the weather. Warming herself in front of a fire, drinking a warm cup of something they called 'cocoa'. For everything horrid about this place this stuff was amazing. She wondered where Arya found it. Her travels brought her all over and the things she brought back were always wonderful. This substance could become addictive. 

 

Dany may not have been the best guest, always introducing herself by all those names and titles. Nobody really cared about her credentials, but she took no notice. If she did notice, she didn't care. "She should have her titles out down like others have resumes." Arya said to Bran. He laughed and told her not to say that out loud. 

 

" I cannot stand that woman! She drives me insane! How could she show up unprepared for the weather? We are called 'WINTERFELL'! It's right in the name. The first part is 'Winter'. How can she not pack the right clothes. Honestly, Arya! What are we going to do with her? She seems so high and mighty she might as well be a cat! " Sansa forgot how powerful words can be and in an instant, Dany became a beautiful white cat.She looked around, those in the room saw a white cat where their guest used to be. They couldn't believe their eyes! A cat! A white cat where the horrible guest was a second ago. Someone picked her up and went to Sansa. The queen of the North looked shocked. She never meant for this to really happen. Bringing the cat into her bed chambers, Sansa started talking. Dany didn't hear a word. She was now stone deaf.


	2. Help me, I'm a cat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys's POV.

"Oh great! Really, just great! My life has just changed, and I didn't chose it! Now I have to add this to my name ugh! Hello, I'm Daenarys Stormborn Of House Targaryan- oh, I don't have time to say everything. Adding cat at the end of it is ridiculous. The 'Mother of Dragons' is now nothing more than a dragon appetizer. Oh, this can't get any worse. Well, at least I'm pretty with this white fur and blue eyes. And I am warmer than I was. That's a plus. And I get tasty mice. Wait, did I just say "Tasty Mice?" Oh no. No! No! Not happening. Not at all ooh, there goes one, I got it! No, it went into the wall. Hold it! I just chased a mouse. A MOUSE! Oh what is this world coming to? 

Hello, Arya. Wait, what are you doing? Picking me up! I am NOT A CAT! I am a queen! How dare you treat me in such a way! Oh! You smell better than I thought. Leather, the sea, and is that sandalwood? Oh, you lucky thing you. And your clothing is clean. I didn't think the rough and tumble Arya Stark would have time to change clothing. Apparently, you grew up. Oh, I love this! You petting me is perfect. I can feel some strange vibrations in your chest. Are you talking? Why can't I hear you. Sansa? Bran? Anybody? I can't hear anything. They look worried. Oh, I know that look! They know I'm a cat, but don't know how to fix this. Oh, I wish I were human. Hello, Sansa, you are trying to talk to me. I can't hear you. Oh, this fire is nice, your lap is warm. These pets are delightful. Inn going to.... Purr -purr. "


	3. Chapter 3

"How are we going to deal with this, Bran? We can't go around telling everyone Daenarys is a cat!" Sansa exclaimed. "I have no idea. But I will come up with something. Maybe a vision might help. I'm not promising anything, but maybe. For right now, we can have some fun and play with our guest. Since she has been so rude, lets treat her like a cat for a while. I only hope Drogon stays away. He might have us as lunch. The thought of being served extra crispy is not appealing. And the thought of watching him mistakenly eating his mother is just not right. On the bright side, we have a good mouser. Did you see her to after That big one earlier? If she had been paying attention she might have caught him too. I'm off, a king's work is never done." 

Bran left, Sansa and Arya were still talking. " Well, she is very pretty. " Sansa said, stroking the white fur. "Sansa, I really wish I didn't have to say this, but as a white cat with blue eyes, Daenarys is deaf." "You shouldn't speak ill of our guest!" " No! I'm serious! She is deaf watch this. " Arya picked up a book and dropped it next to Sansa. "Arya! What was that for?" " See, she hasn't even responded, not a twitch. " "You're right! When you did that around my cat he would run. He hated you!" " I may have pulled his tail a few to many times. And tried to set the dog on him. " "ARYA! You little brat! No wonder he never left my wardrobe! You evil little monster!" " Okay, okay, you have Daenarys on your lap. Don't drop her, she might get very offended and claw your best pillows. You know the embroidered ones you worked so hard to make. " "Arya!" Sansa growled. "Who's a sweet kitty? Who wants to get some milk in the kitchen?" " Arya, she's deaf. You can talk all you like, she can't hear you. " "sorry, forgot for a moment."

 

" Oh, that was an amazing nap. A wonderful, glorious nap. Lady Sansa of Winterfell, you have a very comfortable lap. I never thought I would grow to like Jon's family, but maybe they have some good qualities after all. I am very much in need of the outdoors, I wonder where the kitchen is. I think they might have a cat door. Oh, wait! What it they don't let me back in? What if I get locked out and have to live in the barn with the other cats and get into fights and birth kittens and get fleas and other dirty things. No! I will use a corner before I muddy my paws with, with, horse poop! I might. As well just - hey! Oh, hi Arya. I have a problem. I need to relieve myself, but I cannot - you are one step ahead of me. A box of dirt? I have never used a dirt box to you know. But it is better than going outside. If you would kindly, you already did. You are good Lady Arya, very good. 

 

Well, I have never been more humiliated and relieved at the same time. In more than one way. Now to go find a way to clean my paws without picking them! Arya, you think of everything! A pan of water for my paws and a towel to dry them on! I think you are my favorite Stark! Or near the top of the heap. Why are you picking me up? Where are we -oooh, yeah! You know the spot. Just right there aahhhh! So nice! Oh, the kitchen. I wondered where that was. Is that for ME? A saucer of fresh warm milk, I take it back, you aren't one step ahead of me, you are five or six steps. Mmm. This is the stuff! My complements to the cows.And a full body pet! Yesssss! This is how a queen should be treated.

Arya, I have legs you know. I can walk. But it is nice not to have cold toes. My chambers? Why are you taking me to my chambers? Oh, MY! You changed them! They look like a cat paradise. A warm bed, perches, even toys! Oh,you are the best hosts. Thank you! Wait! Why am I acting like a cat? I'm not a cat! I'm stuck in a cat's body! I have no idea why these people are going through so much trouble. Arya, how long have you been playing with that mouse? Speak up I can't oh no! I really am deaf! Maybe I can live with it? This has to pass eventually. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Arya, have you seen Daenarys today?" Sansa asked " I have a present for her, and by that I mean you  
bought it for me to give to her. Don't worry, you still have money left, a few coins I think. " "Why did you use my money?" " You told me what you did to my cat. Think of this as a fitting form of pay back. " Arya pouted. "Well can I at least see what it is?" Sansa held out her hand revealing a gold and silver collar with a dragon pendant. Daenarys was going to love this. If they could ever find her.

Bran was enjoying the peace and quiet felt only in the library. He sat back in his chair, closed his eyes and thought. Nothing came. He tried concentrating harder, still nothing. The only thing that came to him was a desire for some water. Tyrion brought him the beverage before he even got it out of his mouth. Boy, his right hand man was on the ball. A white blur was suddenly jumping on Bran's lap, hitting him hard enough to knock the wind out of his chest. "Your Grace, would you like me to remove the creature and deposit it in the barn?" Tyrion asked. " No. That won't be necessary, but thank you, Tyrion. This happens to be Daenarys. Some how she turned into a cat. A deaf cat. " Tyrion started laughing. "You mean to tell me, the Mother of Dragons is a helpless kitty cat!? Ohhhh! Hahahaha! This is the best thing since that guard almost castrated himself. Taught him not to play without his clothing on! And he and the wife were trying for kids. Oh, that was funny! I can't wait to tell the guys! They will love this!" " Tyrion! You cannot tell a single soul. If this got out, war could start, Drogon might show up, she might be killed! " "So What? She's an evil Bitch, let them kill her." TYRION! Have you no idea what that could mean for the kingdoms ? We could all be killed! So tell no one! " "Oh, I swear I will tell no one." " Good. Thank you for the water. Now I would like some concentration time. Please leave. "

"Well, hello there. I know you can't hear me, but that's alright. I don't mind some quiet company." Bran told the cat. I promise I will do my best to get you back to normal. " For moment Bran thought he saw the cat understand his words. Daenarys snuggled into his chest before curling up in his lap. 

 

Soon Sansa burst into the library closely followed by Arya. "Oh, sorry to interrupt you, Bran. We are looking for Daenarys. Have you -Oh,.she's in Your lap. I have a present for her, see." Sansa held out the collar. "Very beautiful, how did you find such a collar?" " I had it made. It was supposed to be part of a set I had made for her. I just added a cat collar and told them it was part of a surprise. " Bran nodded. A gift from Winterfell was warranted,   
as custom dictated. And a set of jewellery crafted here was a good start. 

 

Sansa reached out her hands and placed the object around the cat's neck. It was gorgeous! The movement caused Daenarys to wake up. Realizing what was happening, she jumped off Bran's lap to admire it. "Well, this is a sight! I look regal, and I can show off. I love this. Sansa, Thank you for adding the Dragon! You northerners can be nice when you want. This is the best collar. I wish I could show Drogon. All this admiring has made me hungry. Some fish might hit the spot. I wonder what they got in the kitchen."


	5. Furst CATch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany makes her first catch. And it's huge!

"Alright, this castle's not big enough for the both of us. Either you run to the barn and I catch you, or you stay in this castle and I catch you. Which will it be? Oh, what do I care, I'm a cat! And since I am deaf,your pleas are really falling on deaf ears. He He He, that was a good one. Now that I feel no empathy towards you, I can have you in peace! Unless... I start a mouse army and we take Winterfell. No! That would be stupid. Wait! Where did you go? Oh, there you are, say "Goodnight Gracie!"

Daenarys was pleased as punch . She had her prize and it was a big one! She needed to brag about it. Somebody needed to admire her prowess. Her triumph over the enemy! Who to show first? Bran wasn't going to say much, she would probably get her ears scratched. Bran gave the best scratches, and the best place to nap. But, he would have to wait. Sansa would freak, that would be funny. But then she would have it removed and Daenarys wanted to show everyone before she dug in and ate her catch. Tyrion would want to show everyone himself, he was out. That left only one person : Arya.

 

Dany wasn't her biggest fan, but she did bring nice tidbits from the table, and maybe some cream at night. She also kept Dany's box clean, and made sure there was fresh water, and a fur brushing every afternoon. Arya may not be talented in household chores, but she knew animals. Dany couldn't help thinking Arya must have been a cat in another life. So Arya it was.

 

"Hello Daenarys. I know you can hear me, but I like talking to you anyway. Oh, what have you got there? That is a huge mouse. I think it might be the one no cat could catch. You are very smart! I guess that comes with being queen, huh?" Dany was very pleased with herself, prancing around, looking like she had just won the lottery. Well, in a way, she had. This was the prize of a a cat lottery and she won the privilege of gloating and eating her catch. "Lets go show Sansa! Won't she scream! You could even place it in her bed." Oh Sansa screamed alright. Daenarys was very glad she was deaf at the moment. The screaming looked intense. "HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT THING IN HERE! ARYA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" " If you want to know, this is the mouse no cat could catch. Dany brought it to show me her trophy kill. It's her first. " Sansa calmed down a bit. She saw that it was that elusive mouse. It had caused her no end of trouble. And he was huge! Nearly the size of a small rat. Sansa regained her composure, pet the cat on the head and said "Good girl!" Before asking Arya to remove the dead rodent. Off they went to find Bran. When he got a look at it he smiled. "Dany, you are our hero. I know you can't hear me, but I need to commend you for such a great service. " Seeing his smile, Dany got the gist. Tyrion took a good look and said Well "Well, Daenarys,you are a great cat! I think you should go enjoy your achievement. The balcony is a great place to find on such a feast. " When Arya placed the prize on the balcony off the library, Daenarys got right down to business. "Well, I can say I have never seen a cat go at a mouse before. You seem to be an expert." In no time flat, that mouse was nothing more than bones. Arya was surprised Dany didn't use a rib as a toothpick. "You probably need a nap after such a meal. I'll take care of this guy's remains." With a scratch on the chin and a full body pet , Daenarys knew she did a good job. After a good wash and a nap, Daenarys felt the mouse coming back up. Where to deposit it? Sansa's bed! The person who snubbed her trophy should get something. Now where to do it. The bed was obvious. Under the covers, not obvious. We crawled under the blankets and at the foot of the bed, hacked up that mouse. She snuck out and went about cleaning and sleeping. By bedtime, Bran was sitting by the fire in the library when suddenly,there was an ear piercing scream. Rushing to Sansa's room, Bran, Arya, and even Tyrion wondered what happened. "That filthy, horrid, creature. She left something in my bed! I got in and felt something squishy, when I looked I found this!" Sansa pointed to a mass of what could only be described as guts. Even Arya was grossed out. "Your Grace, I think doing that is perfectly normal for cats. But I don't believe they usually do that under the covers." Tyrion said. " This is the most disgusting thing I have ever found in my bed! I never want to see that animal again! " Bran left, Daenarys on his lap sleeping. Arya went back to her room, Tyrion went... Wherever he went. Probably to get drunk with the guards. Sansa's maids changed the bed, and she was able to sleep. "You are a naughty cat! But you sure do have one good sense of humor! Did you get the idea from Arya? I know you can't hear me, but I think you know more than you let on. You might not hear, but you get the idea of what's being said,don't you?" Daenarys had no idea Bran understood her. She truly didn't need her ears to know what was being said. Oh, she was beginning to like King Bran "The Broken" Stark. He wasn't so bad. Arya was playful, Bran was nice, Tyrion was good for some pets and maybe a tidbit from the kitchens. Sansa was fussy and enjoyed her as long as she was respectful, quiet, and by the fire. And this was only invitation. Sansa may have not liked the present, but she did make the most amazing catnip mice. And Even three toy dragons that looked just like her sons. Those were stored in Dany's room in her basket, and nobody had ever come near her babies or she would remove their eyes. Now that the mouse was removed, She used her scratching posts and went to sleep with her 'sons'.


	6. Paw prints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing paw prints can be cute. Or they can make your blood boil

It had been a few weeks since Daenarys changed into a cat. Spring was starting to arrive and the castle needed a spring cleaning. Everything had to be cleaned. Dany had never noticed how hard the servants worked, or how in the way everyone was. "I never thought it took so many people so long to clean a castle. I really should thank my servants when I get home." Right now she was looking for something she knew hadn't been done yet, but would be done in a few weeks. The perfect place to hang out if you are a dragon, or a kitty cat. And she had just the right place in mind. 

"Lets see just how calm Bran is when he sees this mess!" And Dany ran into his chambers heading for the fireplace . It was cold now, Bran wouldn't need a fire until much later. Taking a good look, Dany ran into the ashes and rolled around! Making sure to cover every last inch of her, leaving her a dark gray. Then, gathering up enough soot in her paws, she ran all around the room. Rolling on the bed and the floor, kicking soot out of the fireplace, prancing about and leaving prints everywhere. When she finished, she went to take a nap on Arya's bed. 

 

Tyrion went to find something in the king's room. Seeing the mess, he ran back to Bran saying "Your Grace,come quickly! Your room has been covered in soot!" Bran let Tyrion lead the way. When he saw the damage, Bran was shocked! Who would dare do such a thing? When he saw the paw prints he knew exactly what happened. Arya went to her quarters for a change of clothes. She had been walking towards the town to visit Gendry, when she slipped and fell in some horse droppings. This was not good. Now she was covered in horse apples. She groaned, now she had to go back, bathe, get rid of Her clothing, and redress. Entering her bedroom, she was in for a rude surprise. Her room was a mess of black, sooty paw prints and a gray cat was sleeping on her bed. She couldn't do anything right now, she needed a bath. Once she was clean and in dry clothes, she asked for a second cooler, smaller bath. And some mild soap and a towel. Daenarys Stormborn Targaryan was getting a bath. Dany was sound asleep in kitty cat land when she was forced awake and placed in a tub of water. As a human, she loved baths, as a cat, she disliked them. Arya may have been gentle, but a bath is a bath. Soon, her fur was white as a new bed sheet. Not that she cared, she was wet and looked like a drowned rat. Dany was embarrassed, she was in a state! When Sansa saw her,she laughed saying "serves you right after what you did to Bran and Arya! You are one naughty cat. I think Bran sees the humor in it now. And Arya thinks the bath was enough to teach you never to do that again!" Although she had no hearing , Daenarys got the gist of the lecture. Dany saw the mistake she made and went to apologize. When Arya and Bran went to their respective quarters, they each found an apology mouse on their beds.


	7. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost pays a visit.

It was bright and early, Dany's stomach started to growl. A nice saucer of milk would be nice. Or cream if they had any. Fish sounded wonderful. But last night's mutton sounded perfect. All she needed was someone to feed her. Now who should that be? Bran wouldn't do much good, he would need lots of help. Tyrion would kick her out with some nasty words. Arya had been out very late and needed sleep. That left Sansa. She was an early riser and that was helpful.

Sansa may have been an early riser, but not quite THAT early of a riser. "Oh, Sansa! I want food!" " Daenarys, leave me alone! It's too early. " "I want food now!" Dany started batting at Sansa's hair. She got pushed away. She batted Sansa's face, Sansa dumped her off the bed. Daenarys jumped on Sansa's chest, Sansa scolded her. There was only one thing left, Dany started to cry. "Meow, meow, meoooooowww! Meow, meeeeeeeowwwww!" Sansa had enough, she put on her robe and went to feed Daenarys. Once given some mutton and cream, Dany licked her whiskers, rubbed Sansa's legs and went off to wash her face in her room. Sansa went back to bed, deciding not to get up early today.

 

Later, after everyone had breakfast and started their days, Jon showed up with Ghost. Nobody cared that the wolf was there, they were so happy to see Jon. Daenarys came running to see her beloved Jon Snow. She forgot she was a cat, and apparently so did everyone else. For when she came bounding into the room she was greeted by Jon and Ghost. She took one look at the wolf, made a sharp u-turn and sprinted straight into the nearest open door. Arya's room. 

 

"What was that?" Jon asked. " Oh, if we knew you were coming we would have told you to leave Ghost. Daenarys somehow became a cat. When she saw us running and smelled you in the air, she joined. But she wasn't expecting to see Ghost. " Sansa said. "How did my aunt become a cat?" " Well, we don't really know. But Bran is working to fix it. Right now, she is a white cat with blue eyes. That means she is deaf. She responds to emotions, expressions, and actions. She loves to sit on laps and feel the vocal vibrations. But she is scared of Ghost. A big animal that could easily sneak up and eat her is a terrifying picture. " 

 

"But Ghost would never hurt her!" "Daenarys knows this as a human. She does not know this as a cat. Every instinct is telling her he is a danger. A threat to her life." "Both will learn to exist together, they just need time." " You're right. " Jon sighed. Daenarys was not leaving Arya's room. Not for the world! She would stay under the bed and never leave again! She liked Jon, but his 'pet ' was a wild creature. Alright, Drogon was a dragon and about a million times more dangerous than a Direwolf. But Drogon wasn't here and Ghost was. Soon, she felt footsteps coming her way. She smelled leather, that could only be one person. Arya was there. "You know leaving your tail exposed does your hiding no favors." Arya said, knowing the cat couldn't hear her but needing to point this out anyway. She reached down, picked up the very scared kitty, and scratched her head. "Oooh, I like this, please don't stop." She thought to herself as Arya sat on the bed. Sitting in her lap, Dany relaxed and took a cat nap. " Why aren't I brave enough to just ignore the really big wolf? I have conquered in battle, made my enemies cower. And enjoyed every minute of it. Yet a wolf who I could scratch till he ran away with his tail between his legs is scarier than fighting in a war. Really, Dany, you are scared of Jon's pet? An animal that is trained to obey. Come on! You don't need to be scared of Ghost. He might be friendly. But he might also find me a tasty snack! Oh dear. Maybe if I try something when Jon is around, things will work out better. Yes, after supper tonight. When everyone is relaxing by the fire. "

Everyone enjoyed the leftover mutton, and were sitting down in front of the fire. Spring nights never seemed to get warm. Jon was in his favorite chair, Ghost at his side sound asleep. As they all talked about their days and how Jon was doing, Dany walked in. "It's okay, I can do this. I can see Ghost. Jon will protect me." She padded silently through the room, hoping no one saw her. Suddenly she was in front of everyone. Taking a deep breath, she started over towards Ghost. Not wanting to get bit, she tried to get Jon to wake him. Seeing what the cat wanted, he gently woke the big animal. 

 

Ghost sat up, alert. Sansa and Arya held their breath. But Daenarys Stormborn Targaryan was not going to be timid. She was going to face her fear and meet Ghost. With all eyes on her, she walked over to him and eat down. Ghost sniffed her, he licked her, he wanted to play. Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball. He threw it and both animals went after it. Ghost got the ball. Being bigger with a large mouth he easily picked up the ball. Daenarys had no such luck. She could bat the ball, but her mouth was too small to pick it up. Arya saw the problem and went to get the rope she had used with Nymeria. Soon each end was tugging on the toy. Ghost gently played, seeing the cat was smaller than him. Every watched and laughed. Soon they wore themselves out, and when Ghost settled down by the fire, Dany joined him. Soon they were the best of friends. Going everywhere together. Ghost was even taught how to get an early breakfast.


	8. Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails are easily hurt.

Dany was sitting on the table, letting her tail swing 'swish swish swish" just enjoying herself staring into space. "Oooowww! That hurts, stop it! Merrrrowwww! " Daenarys fell to the floor and scratched the culprit before sprinting from the room. She hid in Sansa's room, crying. The noise brought Sansa running. Finding a crying cat with an oddly held tail was enough to let her know someone had pulled it very very hard. "Oh you poor thing." She said, forgetting for a moment the cat couldn't hear her. When she tried to pick the cat up, she got a shriek and a scratch as Daenarys ran away and hid under the bed. " I'm sorry, Sansa, I just can't let anybody hold me. I'm in too much pain. The cool stone feels nice on my tail. I'll just stay here for a while. " "Who would do such a thing? Daenarys wasn't hurting anyone." " Your Grace, you are needed in the kitchen. " A maid said. "I think we just found our culprit." Sansa told Bran and Arya. In the kitchen a little boy was crying as his mother bandaged his arm. Sansa bent down and said "did you pull the kitty's tail?" The little boy nodded. " The big boy told me to. He said she was a bad cat and she should be punished. " A sympathetic Sansa said, "I see. Who told you it was a bad kitty?" " The boy who brings in the wood. " "Oh! I am so sorry, your Grace. If I had known any of this I would have stopped him." " It's alright, he's only little, I think those scratches will remind him of what happens when you are unkind to animals. As for that older boy, he is in trouble. Please, feel free to do as you see fit to punish him. And let his mother know. I think she would be very interested in her son conning little children into hurting living beings. " Back upstairs, Arya was trying to get the hurt cat to come out. "You like milk. Come out an have some. See, I got a saucer of it right here." She placed the small dish on the floor. Daenarys was in too much pain to move, and only saw Arya put the wonderful smelling dish on the floor. "Ooh, I want that milk. I am in so much pain, but I want it. Maybe if I move slowly I can get to it." Moving very slowly,Dany made her way to the milk. When she reached it she looked up at Arya and thought "You're not bad at waiting. You are a great assassin, being able to do that is hard." When she was finished Arya picked her up and took her to examine her tail. "Oh, you are a really good assassin! Watching your prey, setting a trap. I could use someone like you. But I guess you're really attached to House Stark, right? No changing your mind? It was a good try." When they reached their destination, Daenarys found Sansa sitting at a small table. When Arya placed her on the table Sansa started stroking the cat, putting her at ease. She placed some fish in front of her, and kept petting. Sansa continued petting her, going lower, seeing the tail. It wasn't bleeding, and it wasn't dislocated. Daenarys paid no attention until Sansa touched her tail. She jumped and ran into a corner. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WHEN I AM IN PAIN!" It took a few moments for Dany to notice her tail angrily lashing back and forth. It hurt, a lot , but at least it wasn't broken. "Sansa, I think it is just a sprain. She should be fine soon." Arya said. After a few days of down time, and some careful grooming, Dany felt much better. The really good fish helped too. Soon, the Mother came in with her little boy. Sending him over he said "I'm sorry I pulled your tail. He said you are a bad kitty, but your not a bad kitty, your a good kitty!" She couldn't hear him, but Dany understood. She rubbed against him and let him pet her. The fish he brought was also very good, and eating it from his hand was nice. "Oh, you are a good boy. A very good boy. Come and see me when you are older, we'll work something out!" Arya had tricked her, while Daenarys respected her, she had still been tricked. Both of them had tricked her. Oh Sansa and Arya were in for it now! Knowing how much Sansa loved her pillows , they were the first to go. Feathers everywhere. A job well done. With Arya, nothing so small would do. She snuck into Her room and hid. When Arya went to bed Dany put her plan into action. She waited until her prey was almost asleep and pounced on her feet! Claws out, teeth slightly biting. "Hey! Stop that!" Pulling her feet away, Arya lit a candle and saw the cause of her affliction. "Nice one Daenarys, nice one." She said, giving the cat a scratch behind the ears. Daenarys didn't know that she had gone after the wrong people. It was Bran who came up with the whole thing. Tyrion told the guards over drinks. Everyone laughed.


	9. Of Mice and Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys has found mice are great for conquering. And snacking. And useful for scaring Sansa.

"Good job on the mouse catching!" Arya complimented Daenarys one day. Dany didn't hear her say it, but the look Arya gave her said it all. The cat was becoming to mice what Arya was to humans. An Assassin! Sansa loved the lack of mice! Her clothing and embroidery were staying so nice and she rarely ever saw one anymore. Those she did see were usually dead or half eaten. It's was true, a Targaryan was working for the Starks. But if everyone knew they wouldn't believe it. 

"I think I'll catch some lunch. Which hall do I want to use? The one by the kitchen is always good, but the wood pile is good too. No, no. I got it! By the library! I can show off for Bran if he's there." Off she went to eat a mouse.  
Without even looking for Bran she attacked the mouse that was scurrying down the hall, sending it right into her paws. She loved this, and being deaf she couldn't hear the squeaking. "Well,hello lunch." She said as she started to play with the mouse. And after a few seconds she broke its neck and feasted. Soon there was another one, and another. By the third mouse she felt like she had eaten a whole feast. She hacked up a few mouse balls, cleaned her face and went to find a napping spot. 

Bran couldn't believe his eyes! Had he been dreaming or did the cat just down three whole mice and vomit parts of them up again? No, it was true. He did just see if happen. There were three piles of what used to be mice, fur, and fish from breakfast. Daenarys was an amazing hunter! And boy, she was fast! Bran never thought he would be impressed by a Targaryan. "Mice, MICE! Oh, roasted mouse in mouse sauce. Mouse pie, fried mice, mice and rice. Broiled mouse." Dany was taking a nap and dreaming about well, mice. Her mouse intake was about five a day. There were no more mice left inside the castle so she ventured outside. Not her best move. The barn cats felt she was on their turf and "politely" showed her the door. She was now in a house with no mouse. None whatsoever. She loved eating mice! Her mouse habit hadn't gone unnoticed. "I'm glad the mice are gone, but does Daenarys look a little bigger to you?" Sansa asked Bran one day. " You know, I was thinking the same thing. I wonder if she had too many mice, or she has a parasite. " "shall we see which one it is?" Arya asked. " Well, first we need to -" "Bran! Did you have another vision?" Arya asked. "Yes. It isn't parasites, she just needs more exercise. And she will turn back into a human eventually. I just don't know when. Until then we need to keep her happy and healthy as possible." Arya made a cat toy out of some leather and rope. Dany went wild. She played herself asleep. Bran crumpled up some paper and threw it in the floor. Dany batted it to shreds. When Tyrion put catnip on the floor she went wild. "WOW! I can run really fast! Oh, I feel so good and happy, whatever is in these flakes is amazing!" And Sansa used a piece of fabric to create a toy mouse. Dany played with that so hard it became nothing but ribbons. Sansa laughed. Daenarys Stormborn Targaryan was chasing a fabric mouse. It was too much! After a while, Dany looked more like her old self. There were no mice, Dany was off a five mouse intake, and just ate fish or leftovers. Every time Tyrion sprinkled catnip, everybody watched her go wild. With all the laughing and all the playing Tyrion almost made her a catnip junkie. Sansa told him the nip was good every once in a while, but Dany was getting a little too expectant. Nip sessions were limited to once a week. The mice didn't return to Winterfell, once they heard about the cat eating five a day they took their chances in the barns and stables and woodsheds. Dany didn't mind, those mice Sansa made were the best thing since dragons. Now if only Bran would let her play in the dungeons.


	10. Who moved my bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys cannot find her bed. It's got to be somewhere.

Daenarys had a great day. Well, except for the part when Arya gave her a bath. And when Bran kicked her off his lap. And especially when Sansa tried to make her a dress. The blue fabric was nice, but she didn't need clothing, she had fur for crying out loud! Very clean, foul smelling fur. Did Arya really need to give her a bath? It wasn't like she had fleas or anything. She was clean already, thank you very much! Now she knew how Drogon felt when she gave him a bath. (Which was very hard to do. He didn't exactly hold still, and did not like her cleaning behind his ears, or cleaning his teeth, or his claws, or pretty much anything else that had to do with hygiene. Even though she made him because that's what mothers do.)

 

Sansa was an excellent seamstress, Dany gave her that. But clothing for a cat was ridiculous! A blanket would have been much appreciated. "Oh, don't you just look cute!" Sansa said. " I know what you're saying. I can't hear you, but the look on your face says it all, and no I am not 'cute'. I'm a cat not a doll, or a small child! Maybe I can get you to knit Drogon a sweater. Or even make him wing cozies. Create an apron that says "Don't Kiss The Cook"  
Now that would be funny. But I am not a toy! "

She stormed off to her room, hoping to sleep. But her bed was missing! Where was it? Where was her warm bed with those replicas of her babies? What nasty person would steal a cat bed? This was too much! Daenarys started to cry. "Meeeoooww, oh, Meeeoooww." Tyrion came to the door . "What's the matter? Oh your bed is gone! Let's find you a nice spot for a nap."

Tyrion picked up a blanket and placed it on the floor. "Here, use this for now. I'm sure your bed will turn up soon. " Well, it was a really comfy blanket, and the sun was shining right on it. "Maybe for a moment, but no more!" She soon was snoozing in the warmth of the sun.

Dany woke up and went downstairs to have her supper. She was allowed to eat this meal with the family. She walked in and saw a big sign saying "HAPPY NAME DAY DAENARYS!" So that was it! She forgot it was her name day! She had no need for calendars as a cat. That was why Arya gave her a bath, and Sansa was dressing her! A party dress! That made sense! A bath and a dress for her name day! Oh, this was good. Sansa put the dress on her, and Arya put a bowl of fresh cream on the table. This explained a lot, but not why Bran pushed her off his lap.

 

When Bran produced a toy the likes of which have never been seen. It was a mini Drogon attached to some wire. When attached to the ceiling, she would be able to sit on its back and pretend to fly. So he didn't want her on his lap so he could work on her present. But what about her bed? Arya presented Dany with her bed. Now it had a furry lining and attached blanket. Her "boys" were tucked up under the blanket. Oh, this was perfect! And even Tyrion gave her a little wooden bird to chase. She was so happy she head butted everyone in thanks. There was even a nice piece of chicken in her dish.

 

Dany loved her new toys, she was relieved to have her bed back, and didn't mind wearing the dress. As she was falling asleep, Sansa entered with her present. A set of paintings she did of Drogon. Very life like, Dany admitted. Thanking her, Dany turned around and slept with her little dragons.


	11. F-L-E -A-S Spells Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at Tittle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will be very short. Subject matter making me itchy.

Scratch-scratch, Scratch-scratch. Dany was at it again. So was Bran, and Sansa, and Arya, And Tyrion. Everyone was scratching everywhere! Everyone had bites everywhere. And everyone glared at Daenarys. "This is not MY fault! I didn't ask for fleas, no letter was sent by raven or any other means. I did not ask the barn cats to share theirs. I just... Hang on a moment, let me scratch my ear. Okay. I have fleas and I want them gone, so as you must." Not that anyone understood her, but they had the exact same thought. 

 

The next moment Dany was in a hot, soapy, bath. Both Sansa and Arya washed her, Bran was on drying and Tyrion combed. This was not what anyone wanted to do, but seeing a soaking wet Daenarys was hilarious. Every last piece of fur in the castle needed to be washed. Bran felt they should all help with this, and soon everyone was washing and hanging. All except Bran. Being paralyzed did have some perks when it came to unwanted tasks. He just held the clothes pins and gave orders.

By the time all was scrubbed, and Daenarys had two baths a day for two weeks, the fleas were gone. Everything went back to normal right after Arya bathed every day they had.


	12. Shedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring hath sprung and fur is flung.

Spring became summer, meaning the nice, warm, winter coat Daenarys was wearing was getting very hot and itchy. She had been pulling out clumps of fur for days. Sansa swore she could stuff a pillow with all this white fur. Arya dared her to do it. Sansa said no. Dany had taken to sleeping on beds, especially Arya's. She liked the feisty young woman and her bed was very nice. Especially her pillow. Now that bed looked like a blizzard hit. Big tufts of white fur covered many surfaces besides her bed. Her floor, clothing, and even Needle became victims of the fur storm. Finally, Arya shut the door on her. Tyrion wouldn't mind, he adored her. But even the King's Hand didn't like having cat hairs on his clothing. They fell into his drink and that was just wrong. So a few days of sleeping on his bed was all it took to wear out Dany's welcome. So she found the linen closet and slept there. It was nice and warm with all the sheets and blankets. Nobody spent much time there, and fresh sheets all warm from the sun made a purrrrrfect spot. But the maids noticed and kicked her out. No wonder the sheets were looking so bad, a cat sleeping on them made for more washing. And that was not going to fly. Next was Bran's bed. Oh, the clumps of fur she pulled out looked like a whole different animal was living in Winterfell. When Bran saw this, he had her removed and made sure his door was shut. Waking up covered in cat fur clumps was the last thing the king needed. The last place was Sansa's room. That bed was life changing. Not that it was anything special. But it was comfy. The clumps and piles of fur made Sansa Furious! Waking with white hairs in her head almost made her faint. When she realized they were cat hairs she calmed down a tiny bit. Now her door remained shut! Daenarys had covered her quarters in white. The only thing to do was brush her twice a day. "Oh, brush me? I don't know if I want you to- oh that feels nice, Sansa. Feel free to do this as often as you like." " Arya! Gentle, we went through this before. You used to be so good at this. Okay, ow, ow ow! Not so hard! I'll scratch you if you hurt me again. That's better, see, the hour goes by fast when you do it properly. Don't get upset! Gee,for an assassin you get so jumpy when I scratch you. Remember what you are doing and you won't get scratched. I told you this. Tyrion, I'm over here! How much have you had to drink? You smell horrible! Still over here, Tyrion. This is tiring, oh, you passed out. Well that's just great! I'm leaving now. Bran, you know how to make a Targaryan happy. This brushing is the best thing since Drogon. Oh, careful with the tummy please. That's right, nice gentle strokes with the brush. You are the best. Moving on to a different brush? Good boy! You make my day with your brushing. " Soon shedding season was over, summer had come and Daenarys was on the parapets sunning herself. She was glad to be free from the winter coat. Everyone was having fun and enjoying the warm sunshine and for a while, no shedding would occur.


	13. Kitty Surprise.

"Some time in the yard is always refreshing! I'm glad I made friends with those barn cats. Boy, they had no order until I gave their leader a few tips. Now, he loves me for it. I even get hunting privileges. Oh, this is great!" Dany couldn't be happier. Those cats could be controlled like puppets. It was almost too easy. And their fool of a leader fell for it! He was her play thing and he hadn't a clue. This was amazing. Being deaf didn't hinder those skills of hers. And she loved to gloat about it to her 'boys ' back in her room. 

 

"Arya, Does Daenarys look a little happier than usual?" Tyrion asked. " She seems to be spending more time outside, but I think that would make anyone happy. " she replied. "Well, from the look of the barn cats lately I am getting a little worried. I think she's got something on them. They seem organized and a little more terrifying. I think she found a way to control them." " Tyrion, I think you are drinking too much. Cats don't... Could she? Maybe? But what for? There would be no reason to have a cat army. Legions of cats with little weapons would be funny, but one bout with Ghost and they'd be done for. Oh, I'm over thinking. We should just keep her inside for a while. If they are organized having no leader will send them into chaos and everything shall be normal again. " "I like that. I'll spread the word, and let's see what she does." Tyrion replied .

 

Bran and Sansa were on board with the idea. Dany was spending way too much time outside as it was. The last thing they wanted was for a cat army to try and overtake everything. Though the thought made them all laugh until tears ran down their faces and their sides hurt.

 

Dany was very unhappy with this new arrangement. What about her army? Her cats? She stalked around the halls for days Hissing at anyone who went by, batting at those who got to close. Scratching those who tried to pet her, biting anyone who didn't take the hint and tried to pick her up. Well, almost everyone. She let Tyrion play with her and pet her, and Arya could do whatever she wanted. Those two were her best friends. For all his vices, Tyrion was a nice fellow. And Arya was just a great assassin. Who wouldn't want to spend time with someone who killed with no mercy? She thought. 

 

One night, Dany looked very uncomfortable. She went to lay down on her bed, maybe a good night's sleep would help. In the morning, when Daenarys didn't show up for breakfast, Everyone became worried, was she sick? Did she oversleep? Arya went to look. "Oh, Dany! They are beautiful!" Arya said before getting the others. Dany had given birth to eight kittens. Nobody had been paying much attention to her because she was so angry lately and spent so much time hiding. When Arya gave her head a pat, Dany looked like she she was smiling. Her babies. All hers. She was so happy. 

 

"Why are you doing that? Hey! Sansa! Put my baby down!" " Another little boy. " She said. "That makes two boys and six girls." " What a good girl, you are! Eight kittens! " "I know how many there are! I can count! And they are mine!" "We should leave them now. Let's get her some food and leave her in peace." Bran said. " Oh, my babies! My little ones. I love you all. Now I need to use the box and eat. But I'll be back my little bundles of fluff! Oh I love motherhood! " In the next few weeks, Dany spent every moment with her brood. She gave them every lesson a cat should know. And every lesson a good Targaryan should know. Including how to treat a Stark. They learned to love Tyrion, and keep the Starks at bay with a hiss and a scratch. Not that Dany hated the Starks so much anymore, but her children should not be swayed so easily. "You know, I think she's teaching them to hate us." Arya said. " No, don't be ridiculous. She likes us. " Sansa replied. "Arya's right. She is training them to dislike us." Bran calmly explained before a fight broke out. Soon enough, Daenarys stopped and started teaching her kittens to love the Starks. This change may have started because Bran let her sleep in his lap and gave her tons of pets and scratches. Arya played with her and gave her more tidbits. Sansa let her spend time on her bed. Soon all the buttering up worked. All eight cats soon spent all their time tripping Starks for attention. Dany and all those kittens really made a funny picture. Eight little cats followed her in a straight line. She was the most tender, loving, nurturing mother anyone had seen. And by the time fall came, they weren't kittens anymore. They had lost their fluffy kitten fur and were no longer dependant on Daenarys for anything. It was time to send them outside. It was sad for Dany, she didn't want them to go. But they would have their father, the leader of the pack to teach them. A Targaryan cat leading the Stark cats, this was purrrrrfect. She could see them when she wanted and still have some pull over the colony. The best part was that she got her toy dragons back! She had to hide them on the kittens so they wouldn't get chewed to bits. She even got a new bed with a new blanket. Sleeping alone with her boys was exciting. She stretched out and finally, for the first time in months, fell asleep.


	14. Stuck on a Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys just loooooves Arya. But Arya doesn't quite feel the same way about her.

"Arya! Wake up! Time for snuggles. I need your full attention on me! No, no, don't look out the window. It is NOT too dark! I made it here just fine! Come on, pet me, pet me, pet meeeeee!" Daenarys is right, it's not too early, if you're a farmer. Which makes this about four thirty. But cats cannot tell time, so Dany didn't care what the time was. As long as something suited her, she was fine. And right now, that was being stroked by Arya. Well, this had been going on for days and Arya wasn't happy with the early wake up call.

 

Arya finally gave in, if she was going to get any sleep at all she would have to put in a few minutes of petting and scratching. But that was not enough. Dany made her keep going for a while. Finally she just curled up next to the girl, snuggling close for warmth. Arya was able to sleep as well. "Arya, share your breakfast with me, please? Please! Please! Oh, please please please! Those eggs smell so good!" Dany begged, pawing at her leg, Arya had pushed her away three times already. Dany wasn't getting the message. Finally, she just picked the cat up and placed her on the other side of the door. "Aww come on, Arya! Be a sport would ya? Feed a starving kitty who had no breakfast?" Well, she had eaten only a short while ago. A nice saucer of cream and some left over chicken. Enough to keep any cat satisfied for two days. But what the humans ate looked even better. Suddenly she could eat again. If it was Arya's breakfast. Now, she could only cry at the door until Tyrion came along. "What's the matter? Did you get shut out again? Were you after Arya's breakfast?" He asked, giving her a scratch under the chin. He still wouldn't allow her into the dining room. "I love you, Arya." Daenarys said, winding herself between Arya's legs, almost tripping her. Dany watched her practice her sword skills, and her archery skills, and even tried to watch her bathe afterwards. When she went to see Gendry, she made sure the feline was in with Sansa. Dany wasn't too happy about that. She didn't want to spend her day with the red head. She wanted to spend it with Arya. But when the words 'ruling ' and 'throne room' were used she spent the morning sitting on the arm rest of the throne. But once Arya was back, she stuck like glue. Arya couldn't eat her sandwich, the cat wanted some. But Arya was no assassin for nothing. She made sure to have no meat in her lunch. Just a veggie sandwich. She wasn't overly fond of them, but at least Daenarys was not about to eat it. Arya finally got a little peace. When Arya was writing about her latest travels in her diary, Dany sat right on top of the table, staring at her. Arya ignored her. She stared harder, Arya ignored her harder. Finally, when she could no longer stand the fact that she had written only three sentences, she put her writing away. "Alright you, you are persistent, and I'll give you that, but I think I need to pay attention to you if I am to get any peace." Arya picked up the white cat and cuddled her . "That's better. Ahhhh. Just what I needed. Other cheek, my favorite assassin. That's better. Good. You do have a comfy lap. Oh, I love you, love you, love you! Ooh, base of the tail! This is a surprise! Right there, uh-uh! Oh, you have done this before. You can do this- hey! No tummy! Never tummy! Ears, much better. Good girl." Dany sat beside.Arya during supper, running against her legs every so often. Arya threw tidbits of fish under the table when she thought nobody was looking. Bran cleared his throat a few times, giving her a look that said he knew what she was doing. She really paid no attention to him until he said "I think If you are going to give your food to the cat, you should place the plate on the floor. It would make it easier for the creature to- why hello there! Do you want to sit in my lap Daenarys? Come on, good girl. Would you like a piece of fish? Here you go, a nice big piece for the little kitty." " You were saying, Bran? " Arya asked. Sansa giggled and Tyrion just couldn't wait to tell the guys all about this. In the evening, Dany slept on Bran's lap, enjoying the fire and the pats. Arya looked a little confused, the cat had spent all day right by her side. Bran gave her a few morsels of fish and now he was her favorite. Typical cat! But it only seemed that way. When she went to bed, Arya heard a scratching and meowing at her door. Opening it, Dany stalked right in like she owned the place, jumping onto the bed. "So that's your game. Spend all day annoying me then switch out for Bran when he gives you fish and let's you sleep on his lap? Why aren't you with him?" "Because I want to sleep with you!" Realizing she understood more than she let on, Arya finally gave in. Both settled down and Dany curled right into Arya. She did have to admit the little cat was nice and warm. Almost cuddly. And having her sleep in the bed did make her even more tired, and soon, both dropped off. Dear Diary, I got Arya to like me! She even shared her bed! Arya is the best, she is even letting me ride around on her shoulders. I already have Bran wrapped around my finger, He likes having a warm body on his lap.I would never share a bed with him. He hit me with a pillow one night and I will not sleep there again! Sansa let's me sit on the arm of her throne! I get to rule. Now if only I could hear. Dany


	15. A bad day (if you're a cat)

"Oh,goody! It's raining out. No, it's freezing rain. Just my luck! No walking around the parapets today. And I had it all planned out too! Isn't this just lovely, water. I'm a queen! I am Khaleesi! I deserve my morning cream! Even if it does give me gas! I know, cats can't digest milk, but it's so good. There is no point in drinking this swill. No fresh fish! Just the salted crap? Uhh. My day is horrible.

 

Bran! That's the third time today you have run over my tail with your chair. I sit in the dining room and you run over my tail, I sit in the library and you run over my tail. Now I'm sitting in the dungeons and somehow you STILL manage to run over my tail! For a king you need to watch where you are going. Maybe you should be named "Bran the blind ." Because you seem to be unable to see what's in front of you! I should be queen, but no, you get to be king! Even Jon thought he killed me, but Drogon knew otherwise. At least he had the mind to help me heal. But you, cannot leave me in peace for a moment today. I am in the DUNGEONS trying to get away from you and that contraption and who should show up? YOU! I'll be in my room, don't bother joining me! And before I go, as some famous people once said. "I fart in your general direction!"

" Tyrion, do you think she was upset about her tail? " "Yes, Your Majesty. I do" "I didn't mean to. The only reason we are down here is to check for leaks in the foundations. It's too bad we cannot tell her that. Do you suppose she can still read?" " Sir, I have no idea. We could try and see if she understands. " "I think that is just the thing. Once we are finished here, I shall compose a letter to her." " And make sure the kitchen knows not to give her dairy, she has very bad gas. I have been meaning to mention it but never got around to it. "

I

 

Upon receiving the letter, Dany turned around and peed on it. She could read, she just didn't care. But if nobody knew she could read she had the upper hand. She would be able to read while everyone thought she couldn't. It was great! She read, they had no clue, she hatched plans. "Tyrion, be a good man and bring this to your master. He should get the message loud and clear." Which of course he did. 

 

Making sure the coast was clear, Dany left her room and went to find Sansa. At least she had peace with her.  
On her way she met Arya, who was running down the hall and swinging Needle back and forth. She was too interested in her pretend enemy to notice the white cat and almost took her ear off. "Excuse me! Watch where you are going, Arya! You could have killed me!" " Oh, I am so, so sorry Dany. Wasn't watching where I was going. " She bent down and cuddled the cat. "Alright. How can I not forgive someone who shows me this much love?" She asked, nuzzling Arya's neck. 

 

As she was walking to Sansa, it happened again. "MEOWWWWW" she screeched. "I'm so sorry Dany! I don't know how this keeps happening." Bran said. This was a little too much for Daenarys, who bolted for Sansa's room. Nobody would hurt her there. "Sansa! Boy am I glad to see you! Your lap looks so inviting. May I? Oh thanks. Yes! Nice and warm. Ahh. This is perfect! Your lap is so warm, not sharp, and won't run over my tail. I love you! " Sansa liked the feeling of having a cat on her lap. So soft and warm and cozy. She nodded off for a while too. "Well that was a good nap. I think I'll see about some water." Making her way to the kitchen, Dany kept a very close look out for Bran. She made it to the kitchen just fine, and enjoyed a nice drink or water. But as she was cleaning her whiskers by the fire, someone came and threw her outside. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Great! You just made me mad! And now I'm all wet, and cold, and muddy, and my tail hurts and I just want to be in my chambers a gain!" Walking around, She noticed that even the barn cats knew enough to stay inside. She just wanted a warm, loving, human. Dany did the only thing she could do, she scratched at the kitchen door and cried. "Hi, kitty!" Said the little boy who hurt her tail. " Do you wanna come in , kitty? " he picked her up in his little arms and brought her inside. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh, you are a very good boy." He wasn't holding her correctly, but she didn't mind. She was inside. He took her right up to Bran. "Your Grace, the kitty got locked outside. I brought her in. She needs a bath!" Bran smiled, " Thank you, young Andy. " He bowed and left Bran and Dany alone. "Daenarys, from the looks of it, you have had a bad day. Let's remedy that." She couldn't hear him, but she understood his body language. Hopping up on his lap they went for a ride. He gave her a bath, and the best pampering she had in her life. He even knew how to care for claws. She was even alright with him looking at her teeth and cleaning her ears. "Oh, Bran! You can run over my tail anytime, if you do this every week. Your brushing is exquisite. And you had my collar shined! What a good king you are! Milk? For me?" Bran wrote, 'it's goat 's milk. You can digest this better than cows milk.' "Oh, Bran! You're my favorite Stark! I love you." Curled up in Bran's lap , the evening went quickly. But at bedtime, she went to her own bed, snuggled under the blankets with her boys. "If it's nice, I'll pull my blanket around and follow the sun with naps. If it's bad, I'll just stay here with my guys.


	16. There's a cat on Sansa's head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa suddenly has a new hat. And she isn't happy about it.

"Hellooooo! Sansa. Wake up. Wakey wakey. *bat,bat,bat* I'll just sit on you stare until you wake up. Maybe a little help is in order. Too bad you forgot to cut my claws yesterday. A light scratch should do the trick. No? You could sleep through a raid! I'll have to remember that. Oh, I got it! I need to jump on you!" That woke Sansa up! 

 

" Hello, Daenarys! At least you aren't a human right now or I would be killing you. What could you possibly want? " Sansa was glad Dany couldn't hear her say that. "Well, she seems happy! And after I acted as her wake up call. I have no idea why she is so upset, she should be thanking me! I saved her from any potential harm. She could be dead right now if my army attacked. She doesn't deserve my presence. But then again, nobody does. Oh, yes. You are wondering why I am here. I want to sleep in your bed! Pweeeeaaase! Making pathetic face, look like a lost kitten. OH,yeah! It's too dark for her to see. Go with the nice approach." " If it means I can sleep, you can join me. " Even without ears, Dany didn't have to be told twice. She dove under those covers and curled up like she owned that bed. Sansa did have to admit the ball of fluff was warm and cuddly. "Sansa, can you carry me to breakfast please? My toes is cold." Sansa didn't respond. She just walked out of the room and went to breakfast. By mid morning she was just finished some meetings when Daenarys came running, taking a flying leap, she landed on the head of the Lady of Winterfell. "Owww! Get off me, you little brat. ARYA!" The younger Stark was practicing in the courtyard when she heard the call of her sister. " What happened? Are you okay? " She asked, coming to a stop in front of her sister. "NO, I AM NOT OKAY! DID YOU DO THIS?" She pointed to the top of her head. Arya started laughing. "This isn't funny, Arya." " I'm sorry, and before you ask, no. I had nothing to do with this. " "She won't get down." " Well of course I won't! Your head is wonderful! My toes are warm, I can see everything, and you have a companion. I see no downside. " Dany said. Not that anybody knew or cared. "Arya, remove this cat from my head!" She tried picking Dany up, offering treats, gently poking with Needle. Even Bran's lap wasn't enough. When Arya tried to remove her by picking her up, Dany dug her claws in. Nope, she was not budging. And hurting Sansa in the process."Sorry Sansa, but she won't let go. And nothing seems to make her want to get down. I guess you have a cat hat." Giggled Arya . Sansa was not amused in the least. She had a cat on her head and it hadn't been invited. While she was on her throne Daenarys stayed. Not that she was there long. Every citizen of Wintertown took one look at her and their problems seemed less important. They all left trying not to laugh, but it didn't work. Every single person and left in fits of laughter. Looking at Sansa with a cat clawing her head made everything else seem so trivial, every single dignitary took one look and felt so confused and sorry for her they no longer worried about politics, and just wanted to reschedule for a time when the cat wasn't on her head. By now, Sansa couldn't hold her head up and needed a rest. Going to bed chambers, she laid down. Dany found toes were getting tired and she needed to let go. So while Sansa rested, the claws were retracted and Dany finally let go. Curling up on Sansa's pillow, both were asleep in moments. Lucky for Sansa, she got up before Daenarys leaving her head cat free. Now to keep her off. Maybe if she wore something. Supper left the staff baffled. The king and his family must be losing their minds. Everyone was wearing a helmet! The giggling from the table was enough to make the whole staff laugh. Even the visiting Jon joined in, and Ghost howled. It was the silliest supper ever. The only one not laughing was Daenarys. She had tried to pounce an Sansa's head and hit the ground. Her pride was hurt along with her back and claws. She had moved her dish to a corner, lapping at her milk, glaring at Sansa. She was very unhappy. But, she was getting over it. Besides, her buddy Ghost was visiting, She needed to play with him anyway. Sansa was getting off easy today. And taking Ghost to see the dungeons would be fun. They could get in trouble together. What else are friends for if not to be in trouble with?


	17. Bran's Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys loves Bran's lap. Why?

"There is a lap I love to sit on more than anything else. It belongs to King Bran 'The Broken' Stark and it is very comfortable. Since he is in a wheelchair, he has a permanent and perfect place to nap. I warm him, he takes me with him wherever he goes. It's a win-win situation. And since he wears lots of fur blankets, I am toasty warm. I love hopping up there when my toes is cold and warming them up. He really is amazing.

 

I am a cat sitting on the lap of a raven. A rather funny thought, usually cats kill birds but not this cat. Oh, no. I would love to have his throne, but in this form...well... Ya see the dilemma I'm in. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna kill a cripple for the throne. I might ask him to share but maybe I'll just kick him off and... Oh, his lap is great. Why worry about any kingdom when you got the best seat in the kingdom. Also, me on his lap makes him look a little scary. Him petting me while talking to people he doesn't like, it's rather easy to get things done when people feel bad you can't walk and you happen to have a cat you can slowly stroke, making you look more powerful. With me by his side -er - on his lap, we get things done. 

 

He is the only one who I let stroke my tummy. Bran Stark gets to do the one thing nobody else can. I love the rest of the family (at least in this form) and I think they feel the same about me. (I hope) But the lap of Bran is the best place. Sometimes, he even let's me under the blankets when he goes outside. I get to travel in style. All the barn cats are jealous. But I think they are pretending. None of them would be happy on someone's lap. They prefer the outbuildings where they catch mice. And let me tell you they are all very well fed. But none of them get to sit on the king's lap. No that's my place, all mine. Until I become a human again. That would be awkward. I better not change while I'm on his lap. We would never be able to look at each other again. I am tired now, going to take a nap on Bran's lap.


	18. Treats

"Daenarys, my lady, would you like a treat?" Tyrion asked holding out some cheese. "Oh, I couldn't possibly, but if you insist." She ate the piece of cheese he had snagged from the kitchen. Giving her a few pats before he was needed in court. You could keep your meow mix and friskies, Tyrion was the treat giver.

 

"Dany, would you like some chicken?" Arya held out her hand with a selection of tidbits.  
"Chicken? Well, you don't have to tell me twice." Dany gave the cat version of a chuckle. She couldn't hear a thing but they kept asking her questions. Of course if it was food related she was right there. It was uncanny how the mention of food could bring a deaf cat running. But somehow, it could. Nobody questioned it. 

"Ohhhhh, Bran is breaking his own rule again and feeding me at the table. Naughty King, very naughty! I won't tell, this lamb is amazing! Tell the cook to make this more often. Thanks, Sansa! How nice! A big juicy piece of fat, you know me too well. Thanks, Arya, I'm so glad you are willing to share your food! Sansa, please, out of the kindness of your heart, please share a few scraps with a poor, neglected, starving kitty. Gee thanks!"

In a while, Daenarys came to expect to be fed from the table and throughout the day. Begging for treats from anyone who might have one. One day Bran noticed her begging, and her expectations of food. "Alright, that's it! No more feeding Dany treats or table scraps. She has come to expect us to feed her bits of food from the table and from our pockets, it's not healthy. She is fed plenty twice a day, and a treat is called a treat for a reason. You don't get it often. From now on, she may have treats once a week. Turns will be taken, and treats can be chosen. But no more than that! No table scraps, she's become too dependent on us to feed her   
More than her share. What if we have an important guest and she tries begging them for food?  
It would leave an awful impression, and we could lose an ally. So, no more table scraps!"

 

Dany did not like this one bit. Not at all. She loved those treats and tidbits. When she begged, it fell on deaf ears. Nobody had anything for her, not one single person. Dany wanted that food! But eventually, she realized everyone was serious and begging got her nothing. Her food was quite adequate, and the weekly treat became just that, a treat. Something she could look forward to. Those little treats made her day. Sometimes, Bran snuck her a little something inbetween treat days. But he usually pretended he didn't.


	19. Arya's secret pleasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is a tough assassin, killing those who cross her without a second thought. But for all her badass moves and kill lists, she has a secret. Arya loves to cuddle with animals. And a certain white cat is very happy to oblige.

When Arya went to bed, she sometimes had Daenarys join her. Nobody knew she liked to cuddle with animals. Her father scolded her once for having a chicken in her bed. And her mother scolded her for having Nymeria sleep in her bed. The foot of the bed was okay, but under the covers was not.

Getting an animal into her bed without being seen was difficult. Arya somehow managed to do it with nobody the wiser. On this night, she waited until everyone was asleep and went to Dany's room. "Whoa! Hey! Hello there! What is going on here? Human, I was riding Drogon and having fun. Why did you steal my fun? Who are you anyway?  
The woods, soap ,leather. Arya! Wake me slowly next time, I don't like just being picked up. Oh, sleep in your room? On your bed? Well why didn't ya say so?" Dany curled up on the pillow. " I'm glad to see you forgive me for waking you. " Arya said.

 

Arya forgot something about Daenarys, she had a little problem. Dany loved to steal the bed, especially Arya's. It was so comfy and warm and Arya loved to cuddle anyway. Bran slept like a log, a literal log. You could not move him for love nor money. Tyrion was almost always sauced and that wasn't any fun. Sansa fell off the bed enough times that she banned Dany from sleeping with her. But Arya just fought back. Until she was in a deep sleep. Then Dany took the bed. It was worth it to Arya. She loved the snuggling and cuddling so much, it didn't matter.

 

"I love your pets Arya. You make my life so much.... zzz zzz" soon Arya followed suit. She snuggled and nuzzled the cat. But both slept like logs, and early in the morning, Arya was half off the bed while Daenarys was on the whole thing. Moving the cat over, Arya snuggled back down with the cat in her arms. Drifting back to sleep. Arya was sure nobody else knew about her secret. But she was wrong. Bran and Sansa knew, though they acted oblivious. When Sansa opened the door a hair and found the cat snuggled up with Arya, she smiled. The big bad assassin was no more than a ball of fluff when it came to sleeping. And since she wasn't about to let Arya know anybody knew, the secret was safe and rather cuddly.


	20. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany wants warming, she knows where to go.

It was late and Daenarys could not sleep. She was cold. Not that she didn't have her winter coat and extra fat to keep her warm. There was just something about body heat and humans that made her more com some times. Or it could just have been that Arya had just returned from her voyage and Daenarys had really missed her. She never thought she could miss a Stark, but she also never thought she could become a cat either.

 

Lightly scratching on a bedroom door and giving a meow was all it took for Arya to greet her. She picked the cat up and held her in her arms. Arya was happy to be home and even happier to be holding a cat. Maybe once Dany changed she would get her own cat. One that would be happy to see her come home. But right now, Dany was perfect. Falling asleep was no problem, her body was so tired she could have slept on the floor. Being home was nice. 

 

Dany curled right into a ball and snuggled down in the bed. Arya blew out the candle and followed suit. Dany was the happiest kitty alive, her best snuggle buddy was back and all was right with the world. Arya was warm and she liked that. Arya felt the same about Dany. Both keeping the other warm, they didn't move until well after breakfast. Both comfy cozy and warm.  
Both perfectly at peace.


	21. Cat Catches Cold

It all started one day when Daenarys paid a visit to the barn cats. One was looking a little strange, but she was reassured that everything was going to be fine. "Oh! Mud on my paws and tail! I just finished growing in my winter coat too!" She rid herself of the dirt, had some water, and took a cat nap. 

 

 

After supper, she found a nice spot in front of the fire and settled down to the warmth. "Pop snap hiss!" Went the fire. " mmmmmerrrrrowwww!" went Dany. A spark had popped out of the fire and landed right on her side. Apparently being a cat nixed the whole being fireproof thing. She ran so fast nobody had a chance to react before she was gone. Tyrion said he and Sansa would go find her,leaving Bran behind. Bran told them both to wait as he was talking to her. 

 

"Hello, Daenarys. It's only me, don't get scared. You can come back and have your side seen to. Just calm down." Several minutes later, she walked in looking very afraid and in pain. "It's alright. Would you like my lap?" Bran asked. Dany turned to Sansa, putting a paw on her knee. Gently, she was picked up and placed on her lap. Sansa looked at the spot. It was hardly noticeable. It must have scared her more than hurt her. 

 

After some attention, and a few reassuring words from Bran,Daenarys began to calm down and feel a little better. Going to bed she looked at Arya's room and wished the door would open. Arya had been gone for a long time, she missed her. Never in her life did Daenarys Targaryan imagine she would miss a Stark. Or that she would grow to love house Stark. Or that she would feel loved by them. But somehow it happened. She pondered this as she fell asleep.

"Oh, my head! My legs! my back! Achoo! Ouch! I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." She got completely under the blankets and was sound asleep in a moment. A short while later, Sansa entered the room looking for her. When she saw the cat bed had an occupant she went over to wake the cat. "Dany, it's breakfast time." Why was she talking to a cat who couldn't hear her? She gently shook her, hoping she'd wake. Soon a little head popped out of the blankets and looked at her. Sansa gasped. The little cat looked awful. Dany sneezed a few times and Sansa tenderly stroked her head. "Oh, sweetie! You look awful! I'll bring you some warm broth and a little water." The running felt nice, and made Daenarys close her eyes. She knew Sansa would care for her. Sansa went to the kitchen and received some broth from the stock pot. She also brought up some cool water for Dany to drink. Placing the dishes within easy reach of the basket, she resumed stroking Dany's head. When she pulled her out, Dany complained. "Oh, oof! That hurts, Sansa! Oh, ow! OOoohh! Beef broth! Tasty! Warm! Oh, I feel better already. Even cool water? You are good!" Seeing Dany start to feel better , Sansa pulled her right into her lap. "Sansa, you have a nice warm lap. You do. But my joints are uncooperative today.I want my Own bed by the fire. It would really help if you could do that." Sansa seemed to sense what she wanted and took her bed to her own quarters, placing it in front of the fire. Dany lay down again as the human continued to stroke her. Maybe tomorrow would be better than toady.


	22. Arya comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been years (or if you are human six months) since Arya left. She is finally home. Dany is so happy she just won't leave Arya's side.

Dany was bathing in the great hall one day when her whiskers went *twitch*twitch*twitchy* twitch*twitch* and her nose went *wiggle*waggle*wiggly* wiggle*waggle* and her tail went *swish*swishy*swish*. Even her deaf ears got in on the act *prick*prick*prick*. It was happening. After forever, Arya was home! Daenarys Targaryan had no idea cats got this excited about humans. She ran to the door and leapt into Arya's arms.

 

"Well, hello." She said. " I missed you, I love you, never leave again! " Dany said, rubbing her face all over Arya,purring and purring. She didn't let go of the girl when she tried to settle in. "Dany, I love you, but I need to take a nap and you are keeping me from doing that. Here, sit on the chair and I'll get comfy first." But Dany hung on tight, she wasn't giving the human a chance to leave again. But Arya was stronger and worked the cat off of her long enough to get comfortable.

"Did I tell a Stark that I love them!? And missed them? What is wrong with me? Targaryans don't love... Well, except for my brother, but he is the exception. Targaryans aren't supposed to love Starks. End of story! And yet, for some reason I have grown attached to them. I would even call them friends. I might go so far as to call them my new family. I haven't had one of those in a long time. Really, I have only ever had two people to call family, and these guys are nicer than either of them. Yes, I would call them family. I like it! I have a family! And they are loving and kind and never hurt me. And there are three of them! Four, really, but the Watch keeps Jon away most of the time. I love this! Family! I have a family!" Dany was so happy she could have chased her tail, but Arya was waiting for her. She curled up on Arya's chest and fell asleep.


	23. Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys is 'letting' Bran pamper her. (Its not like she meowed at him for an hour and looked deeply into his eyes and mentally demanded it or anything, right?)
> 
> No dialog, sorry. I just couldn't come up with any.

Finally, Bran promised a good pampering session with fang cleaning, and today was the day. No Tyrion allowed. Last time he made fun of her and couldn't stop laughing at Bran. Sansa was banned from the room for an entirely different reason. She loved to pick out ribbons and hang bells on Dany's neck. She would also just pick her up and leave poor Bran behind. Arya didn't care. But the Kitchen maid's son Andy loved pampering Dany. Actually, he had become good friends with her, and they were often seen together. He liked her for her cuddles and soft fur, she liked him for the company and the snacks. Mostly the snacks. He could come in. But nobody else was allowed. Ever. 

 

Today Bran was giving Dany the best bath ever. For a cat she didn't mind this one bit. As long as it was Bran, only Bran. Arya was too harsh, Sansa had too much primping and perfume for her liking. But Bran was never harsh, never fussed over her with needless scents and ribbons. He just gently bathed her in warm water using a mild lavender scented soap. You almost didn't notice the smell at all unless you buried your nose in her fur. His drying technique was an art, gentle pats, no rubbing. His brushing was heaven, nice even strokes with a soft brush. He carefully cleaned her teeth, making sure to get all of them. But he always saved the best for last, claw polishing. He carefully went over all her claws with a nice, soft cloth that shined them to a beautiful finish. Then he stared at his handiwork and replaced her collar. Yes, she was beautiful, and he told her so. Dany would spend the day prancing and preening around Winterfell, showing off her coat to anyone who looked at her. To say she was happy after her time with Bran was an understatement. She told him how thankful she was and curled up in his lap, making sure to give him her best head butt.


	24. Chasing Vermin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new pest in the castle and Dany has vowed to kill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats speak mainly in body language, this is why Dany can have a conversation with another cat.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sansa, her maids, and possibly Arya who would never admit it. "A RAT! A RAT! THERE'S A RAAAAAAAAATTT!" Sansa screamed. Soon everyone was running to the throne room looking for Bran. "Bran! There is a rat in my room! Get it out! Get it out!" " Sansa, if you would calm down a minute and take a good look at me you would notice that I am paralyzed. I cannot do anything about a rat. " Dany was dozing on Bran's lap, paying no attention to anything when he said "rat". She pricked up her ears realizing their mental link was still open and there was a rat problem. Waking up, she jumped off Bran's lap and looked around. "A RAT! I love rats! Let me catch it! Let me catch it! Pleeeeeeeeease! Wait. Did I just beg Bran to let me catch a dirty rat? What is wrong with me!? I have no desire for a rat. Never. Ever. Nope. Not me. I want it! "

" Fine, Daenarys. You may catch the rat. But make it snappy or I'll bring in a dog to do it. " Bran said. "A d-d-d-DOG! OH NO, no, no, no, no, NO! I will catch it if it takes me all week!" Dany swore. "One week! That's it! Then we get Mr. Cuddles." " Mr. Cuddles! What a stupid name. Who came up with that anyways? " "The keeper's four year old daughter." " Oh, what a wonderful name for a doggy! " "I thought you'd think that." 

 

 

" Here rat! Here rat, rat, rat! I just want to eat-er-meet you. Where is your hole? What is your address? Let's see, you were last spotted in Sansa's chambers. Maybe you have a hole in there. " Dany walked to Sansa's room and found the door open. "Thank you, Bran." " You're welcome. " Apparently he had asked for the door to be opened so she could enter. Once Daenarys kicked the door shut, she went right to sniffing. "Hmmm, getting a scent. Stronger, stronger, AHA! There's your home you little rascal! Now all I have to do is sleep on the bed until you come out." Not that she said these words aloud, that would never do. So she went over to the most comfortable chair and 'slept'.

Soon, a little nose and two beady eyes poked out followed by a tail. 'The cat must be sleeping,' he thought to himself. 'I'll just go and have a look around now that it's quiet and the lazy beast won't even know.' He scurried across the floor not even thinking about Dany when he got a surprise. "Thump!" Dany hit the floor paws first. She went after the rat as if he was her mortal enemy. Seeing that the cat was not as lazy as he thought, the rat scurried back into his hole leaving Dany surprised. He was a clever one was Mr. Rat, but Dany could get him! She hoped.

After lunch Dany stayed away from Sansa's room, knowing the vermin would be on the lookout for her. She needed a plan to catch this shady character, and giving him a break would lull him into a sense of security. The cat didn't catch him, the cat gave up. End of story. But Dany wasn't born yesterday, she knew she needed a plan. "What do rats like to eat? Maybe I should ask the barn cats, they would know." So Dany went to find the cats and see how they did it.

 

" Hello, anyone home? " She called. "And what could a cat like - Daenarys! How nice to see you! What are you doing out here?" The black cat asked. " I'm alright. It is easier to talk to you than the humans. Cats don't talk like people do. " "Yes. That is true, but I don't believe you came here to talk about language. So what is the reason you have come? You aren't worried about your children are you?" " No, but since you mentioned them, how are they doing? " "Fine, just fine. You are a great grandmother now. Your eldest is over the moon. The others are caring for their own families. Old Tom is dead but you knew that. Just got too old. Appointed me head cat. Name's Pin. As in pin prick. So what did you come here for?" " I have a rat problem. Just one. And he's very big and fast. Slips through my paws no matter what I try. Any tricks I can use.? " "Usually there is no such thing as one rat, but in this case you have Gnash living with you." " Who's Gnash? " "The rat! How name is Gnash! After what he does with his teeth! Get with the program! You won't catch him, nobody catches him. Every single cat in this barn has tried and nobody can." " If I don't catch him right now Bran will bring in a dog! " "Then you got some work to do. I suggest taking a nap with some cheese. If that doesn't work you can let the dog have him."

With the end of her time limit drawing near, she followed the barn cat's advice. The cheese was very tempting, and Dany almost ate it. She knew she shouldn't, but all that thing did was   
Look at the cheese and move on. Dany wasn't going to let a good piece of cheese go to waste so she ate it herself. They would bring in a dog, but she was exhausted from catching. So when they brought Flash to kill the rat, he did so in a matter of moments.Dany was impressed, but chasing rats was an outside job, and boy did they love it.

 

Dany was curled up in Bran's lap, sleeping. She hadn't a care in the world, and she was very relaxed. Maybe this was how an indoor cat was supposed to be.


	25. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa thinks Dany needs a bath.

"Can we talk about this, Sansa? I mean, really you need to be rational. I take care of myself, I do! And I am very clean! I am constantly grooming myself. You see me do it. I don't need a BATH!" Dany pleaded. Sansa didn't understand cat, but she saw a very distressed looking cat who was, in her opinion, dirty. All she had in mind was a trip to the warm soapy water she had brought up, followed by a brushing, claw trim, and collar shine. 

"Now Dany, it's for your own good. You'll feel so much better after a bath and brushing." Sansa coaxed. " No. No I won't. Just get rid of the bath part and you can brush my luxurious fur to your heart's content. " But Sansa wasn't going to compromise even if she could have understood what was said. She cornered the cat and went to grab her. She forgot about the claws. "Ouch! That hurt, Daenarys! You get back here!" Dany had no intention of doing any such thing. Sansa chased her around the room until she was tired. " Alright, you win. "   
Sansa sat down to catch her breath, and Dany, very happy she could read lips, pranced over to gloat. "Gotcha!" Sansa said. " You horrible person! I should have Drogon eat you! " Dany's tail swished from side to side, her ears flat. She would have put up more of a fight but she just had to accept the inevitable bath.  
"Oh, what a good girl! You are going to be so clean and pretty!" Sansa crooned. " You seem to forget, I cannot hear you. You have me turned away so I cannot read your lips. I am assuming you are talking at me because that seems like something you'd do. " Dany said. "Remember, keep soap out of eyes please!"  
A dry off with a towel and Dany was whisked off to have her fur brushed.  
"Now this, I like. You can brush me all you want." Dany loved being brushed. Head to tail, not too long on the tummy. This was bliss. "You stopped brushing. Why did you stop brushing?" Sansa suddenly took a paw in her hand and massaged it. " Ooooo. Yesssss. Keep that up! Right there. Oh that's the stuff. Hey! What are you doing to my claws? I need those. " Dany tried to pull away but Sansa had a good grip on the cat and that paw was still being worked on. Soon it was all over and a beautifully shined collar was placed around her neck. "Aren't you just a picture?" Sansa said. " Great! Now if you don't mind I have some fur to clean. I'll see you later. I'm undoing your handiwork and I don't care! Take THAT! "


	26. A very special boy

"Oh that's disgusting!" Arya said, with a look of revulsion. She had just gotten out of bed and stepped in a wet pile of cat vomit. After cleaning up the mess she dressed and glared at the white lump in her bed. Feeling Arya's stare Dany looked up. "What is the look for? What did I do?" " Daenarys Targaryan! You got a hairball all over my foot! What do you have to say for yourself? " "Hey! A cat needs to do what a cat needs to do. And I needed to get rid of the great big ball of fur from my stomach. Wait! Did I just say that? I vomited and didn't use the chamber pot? What is wrong with me? Eh, it's out of my system now, so I don't care." She got up and walked out of the room.

Dany was in a nice sunny spot cleaning her fur again, suddenly she found herself being picked up in the most uncomfortable fashion. "Ack! What in world is going on?" " Hi, kitty! I'm out of school for the day and I came to see you! " "Well isn't that pleasant, Andy! A very special type of pleasant. Now if you put me down and let me breathe, you can sit down and pet me." " Alright, if you want me to. " The boy said, sitting down. "Wait! You can hear me?" " Yes. I can hear you. I can hear most animals. I also speak some of their languages. " "Andy, when did this start?" " Since before I started school. I'm this many. "He said, proudly holding up five fingers. "Can you control animals with your mind?" Dany was very curious. "Yeah. I like to make my dog chase his tail real fast and we both get dizzy. Sometimes I become a sheep or a cow. I don't do it in school or during any religious things. That would be bad." " Yes. That would be bad. You, my friend have someone you need to talk to about this. He can do it too. But he doesn't talk to animals. "  
"Oh. What's his name?" " King Bran. " Andy looked in awe. King Bran could help him? "Dany. Andy. I thought I heard you. So you can make animals do things and talk to them?" Andy nodded gravely. "You are a very special boy, Andy. So you know what they call this gift? Warging. You are one of very few people who can warg. I think you will do great things one day." Bran said.

"Well, Bran! I see we have another little raven in the making." Dany said, as she sat on his is lap. "Yes, we do. I talked to his mother and she and his father would be delighted for me to teach him how to control his gift. I'll be seeing him after school for an hour or so. He is very unusual for a low born." " I know. Now we can hold conversations" "Daenarys. Just be careful what you talk about. He is not high born and will most likely never experience what we have. Stick to safe topics like flying your dragons or what Essos is like. Nothing about death or war or anything like that. Nothing about your family. He isn't old enough to understand." " I know that. I can talk to children, you know. " 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Andy, how was your lesson?" Dany asked. "Great. And guess what, I learned all my letters and can write my name. Isn't that great,Kitty? " "Wonderful!" " Maybe I can be an aviser to King Bran. " "You mean Adviser. Yes, maybe if you work really hard you can. " "I love you Kitty! You are really a good friend. " He gave her a huge hug. "Alright Andy, kitty gotta breathe! " "Sorry." "We will have to spend more time tovether. But it's getting near Kitty's naptime. I'll see you later. One head butt before I go?"


	27. Catfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys finds herself in trouble with some not so nice cats who have more fighting experience then her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a cat who was in a horrible catfight. (Neighbors had the worst cat in the world.) I found my poor boy in my closet, where he stayed for three days.  
> He was used to fighting and was by no means small. (Not overweight, just big)  
> This is in memory of him. (No fight caused his death.)

"Oh, what a lovely day. I think I'll take a nice romp outside the castle walls. Skinny was saying just yesterday that the hunting is wonderful on the hills outside the gate. For a barn cat he really gets around. And boy, can he eat mice! I wonder how he stays so thin. Anyway, I feel a little itch in my hands I mean paws, I think a game of chase, followed by a mouse sandwich picnic and some lounging in the sun sounds like a great way to spend the day. And I can bathe with no interruptions! This idea is becoming better and better. I'll get my good collar."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sansa was just getting ready to leave her room when she saw Daenarys. "Well, hello! What have you got here?" " Well, Sansa, it's called a collar and if you would be so kind as to help me by placing it around my neck I would be very happy. " Dany said sarcastically. Not that Sansa knew that. "You want me to put this on you?" " No, I want you to wear it instead of your crown! What do you think, woman? " Sansa gently placed the red and gold collar around Dany's neck, making sure to secure it. "Now for a quick whisker wash, and I'm out the door! See ya!" Dany took off and headed for a special spot known only to the castle cats. Squeezing through, she went to the nearest warm patch of grass and lay down. "This is nice, so much better than the window." She thought to herself. " I might make this a habit and come more often. " She said out loud before curling up. A nap in the sunshine with no people, what was better than this? _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A shadow blocked the sun, waking Dany. Looking to see the disturbance, she saw a very large tom. "Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?" He said. " Taking a nap in the sun, what does it look like. " "This is my turf, and you are on it. Now leave before I get my paws dirty." This was not a cat Dany wanted to tangle with, but she wanted to nap here in the sun and that was what she was going to do. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, this is my friend's territory and I would appreciate it if you left me alone, thank you very much." " Oh, and who's your 'friend?'" "Queen Sansa Stark. And she won't object to me spending time out here." " Your a pet! Oh, that's rich! You live at Winterfell. And no cat from Winterfell trespasses on MY turf! " This was one angry cat, and Dany didn't really want a fight. "Oh, what's this? A collar! A nice one too. Must be expensive. Hand it over, NOW!" Dany was not about to do that, even if she could. "You are not getting my collar, you dirty stray!" She spat. " I'm a dirty stray? Oh, you don't get to call me anything. Boys, let's teach this pet a lesson! " With that, five equally large cats fought one lone Dany. How she wished Drogon was there.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dany made it back to Winterfell, and dragged herself into the courtyard. "Kitty! Kitty! What's wrong? You're hurt! Oh, let me get Princess Arya. Everything will be alright, kitty." Andy said, running off. Dany closed her eyes and suddenly found herself inside and on the floor. She was in front of the fire and Tyrion was caring for her. "There you are, my Lady. You found an enemy I see. I hope he looks worse than you." He stroked her ear. In truth , the 'other guy' only had a few cuts and walked away feeling fine. But he and his pals left Dany beaten up. "Oh, you poor thing! What happened?" Sansa asked when she saw Daenarys. "She seems to have fought those feral cats who live just beyond the castle walls. The leader is a big tom and as mean as Joffrey on the best of days . She is lucky to get out alive. Alright, alright. Rest now, rest." Tyrion helped Dany relax. " Thank you, Tyrion. Thank you, Andy. I need a drink, if you could. " "I'll get you some water, Kitty." Andy said . "Oh, thank you." " A little water later and Dany tried to walk. Nothing happening. "Let's put you to bed. You need to rest, my Lady."Tyrion said. "Have her basket moved to my chambers, please." " Arya said. "I would like to get some rest myself. My last voyage is getting to me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Where am I? Why do I hurt so much? Oh, that big cat took me down." Suddenly a hand was on Dany's head. "Hello, Daenarys. You made it through a rough fight. How are you feeling?" Bran asked. " I hurt. Please, may I have some water? And a little food? " I have your water right here and I asked for some food to be brought up. You really got put through the wringer by this one , huh? " "Bran, he was big, mean, and showed no mercy. Where did he come from?" " I think he is a descendant of some traveler's cats. When they moved on,the mother stayed. This was about four or five generations ago. He is not a fan of anyone as far as I know. " "Bran, could you please put the blanket over me? I want some rest." " Of course. Don't venture beyond the walls again. He can stay out there with his kin. I don't think any of the others would want to be anything but wild. If you want some sun, you can use the parapets. Nobody will disturb you there. " "Thank You. Is Arya going to bed soon? I would like to sleep on her bed if she will let me." " Arya, can Dany sleep on your bed? " Bran asked."Not tonight. I don't want to hurt you. But I can move you right next to my bed." Dany thought that was the purrrrfect idea. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ow! Ouch! Oh, Oh!" Dany cried , waking Arya. "Oh, sweetie, do you need something?" By this point Daenarys had both eyes swollen shut and could not read lips or body language. "Who's there? Who... Hello, Arya! I'm so happy you're here! Please, I need my box badly." It took a moment for Arya to find Bran, who said, "Dany needs the box. Do you have it somewhere?" Arya retrieved the container of dirt, placing it close . "Arya! Look away! I don't watch you, don't watch me." Understanding, Arya quickly left the room. " Oh, that feels better! You may come back now, Arya. " With one little meow, Arya was right there, helping Dany back to bed. "I hope you feel better soon. Here are your dragons. Do you want the covers?" What am I doing, talking to a cat? And a deaf one to boot! Somehow she seems to understand, maybe she does. Arya couldn't be sure. She just tucked the cat in and went to her own bed for a rest. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ In the morning, Dany's eyes were still swollen shut. She was stiff with pain and every breath hurt. "Good morning, are you feeling any better?" Bran asked. " No. I feel worse. I can't see, I can barely breathe, I cannot move for love or catnip, and just this conversation hurts. Get the maesters, please. " "Of course. Do you need anything else?" "No. Arya brought me to...ahem. Cook sent me some broth, and Arya fed me. Really, she can be quite tender when she wants to be. " "I know. Just rest for a while, I shall bring the maesters." With that, the conversation ended and Dany tried to sleep. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Maester Col gave Daenarys a through check. "OW!" Dany cried more than once. " It's alright, little one. I have no intention of causing you pain. You sure had a fight, didn't you? I think you'll pull through. " he said. Not that Dany heard a single word of what he said. "Dany, he says you'll be okay. You just need some medicine." Bran translated. Once the cuts were seen to , Dany didn't like the sting of the iodine and let it be known. "Calm down, he's just cleaning your wounds so they don't get infected. Yes, I know the pain well. I've had this done plenty of times." Bran soothed. " Now, a couple drops of this in her food and in a few days she'll be a new cat. " Maester Col said. Once she had some more broth, she began to feel drowsy. Soon Dany was sound asleep. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Oh, I can see! I can ouch! Alright, don't look too much, eyes still hurt" Dany was elated! She tried to get out of bed basket. "I feel.... A little stiff. Maybe we take this thing slow. I wonder if anyone is around. " She thought to herself. Seeing nobody, and finding only a nice hot dish of beef broth, she knew someone had been there not too long ago. "Ooooh, that smells devine. And the taste is even better." Dany cleaned the dish and licked her whiskers. " That was delicious! My compliments to the chef. " Walking back from her box, she noticed her joints ached a little less. She wasn't going for a gallop around the halls, or a walk on the parapets, but to and from her box and bed was a Start. After the slowest, most painful, half clean she had ever known, she relaxed, watching the fire and flicking her tail every so often. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Oh, hello Dany!" Arya said, walking over and petting the cat. " Ah! Not there! Kitty still in pain. Stick to the ears and cheeks if you must pet me. " Arya got the picture when a set of claws rested on her hand. "Sorry, I forgot. Head only, I can do that." " That's the ticket! Right there, oh yeah. Over to the side just a wisker if you please. " Arya could tell Dany was enjoying this. "You seem to be feeling better. Bran couldn't get a wink of sleep last night. All the barn cats wanted to know how you were, and his warging was all messed up. He told them you would be fine, and no, they need not pay you a visit. However, I think you have garnered the respect of every cat around here. Fighting the big guy and his pals and living to tell the tale is quite an accomplishment for a cat, apparently." As far an Dany was concerned, it would be an accomplishment for anyone , not just a cat. Ghost would have some good competition in a fight with that big tom cat. "Bran! Hey, you, kingdom thief! Answer me!" " Daenarys, I am tired, what do you want? " Bran grumbled. "I want to thank you for everything. And tell the barn cats I'll see them when I get better." " I will do that. Thank you, Daenarys. " ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ It took a few weeks for Dany to be her old self again, and when she was, she went out and thanked the barn cats. Then, she thanked the humans. By this time Ghost was paying a visit, and Dany had something extra special up her sleeve - er - paw. Once she told the big wolf about the other cat, a plan was put into place. The next day they both headed outside the castle walls. After a few rounds of 'chase the thing that's not there' Dany took a nap in a very prominent spot. Ghost was a ways off, watching. "Hey! You must be stupid thinking you can come back here and take a nap on my turf! " Said the cat. "Oh, this is your territory! You told me that the last time remember? Or did you forget that? And yes I am still alive, no thanks to you." "Well, I did give you a warning to get off my land." " I'm not going anywhere. " "Do we have to go through this again? Fine! But I'll let my boys have you this time." " Oh, I brought back up this time. " "Who? a stupid barn cat?" " A Ghost! " "Oh, I'm so scared!" " OH, GHOST! " Dany sang The next moment, Ghost was at her side, bearing his teeth. "Oh, you never said it was a wolf" "How dare you hurt my friend! She is the Mother of Dragons! You don't get that title by being a good kitty. Leave and never return. If I smell one of you I will make you into a snack. GO!" The cats took off and were never seen outside the woods again. " Thank you, Ghost. That was amazing. " Dany rubbed against him. Content at last, both animals found a sunny spot and took a nap.


	28. Arya plays groomer

"I don't need a bath! Really, I clean my fur just fine!" Dany pleaded , Arya didn't speak cat and so has no idea of this. "You are getting a bath! Your undercoat is dirty!" Arya explained , "Well, you have been interrupting my washing sessions an awful lot lately." Dany said. "Oh, please! What is he doing here?"   
" You are having a bath too? " Ghost said. "Goody, I love baths!" " Then you can have mine! " Dany replied. "Aw, come on, baths are fun." " No they're not! " The argument would have gone on had Arya not placed Dany in a tub of water. "HELP! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! KITTY OVERBOARD! KITTY OVERBOARD!" Dany yowled. Arya held her in one hand and gave her a thorough washing. "I'll kill you for this!" Arya paid no attention and just finished the bath, drying off the cat. " You are dead! " Dany snapped as she ran away to hide and make herself look like a cat again and less like a drowned rat.

 

"Oooooh! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes pleeeeeeeeeeeeaase! Me next! Me next!" Ghost would bathe as often as the humans did if he had his way. Arya relented and bathed him. " Oh, Arya! You know just how to treat a wolf! AHhhh! A little to the left.... That's it, right...... There! Oh perfect! " Ghost was a little disappointed when he had to leave the tub. But a rubdown and brushing always helped. "And my nails? You don't have to.... Alright, do them!" Once he was done, Arya took a look at him and said, "You are the best behaved wolf!" Before kissing him on the nose. 

Dany had no desire to see anyone and slunk off to bed room. " She ruined my fur! My pretty, pretty fur! "  
But when Dany looked again she found her fur looked bright and shiny. Much cleaner than she could get it. She liked the clean but was indignant about the way it got clean. She brought her fur back to its normal state before taking a nap. She wasn't about to show up at dinner all wet. And besides, Ghost was going to tell her all about the large cat that lived in the woods.


	29. Lost and Found

One morning Dany took to the woods to explore. She had such fun, playing with the butterflies and chasing little animals that she didn't realize how far in she was. "Well that was a fun day, but I'm getting hungry and the family must be waiting for me." She said to the animal she had just lost in the undergrowth. The problem reared its ugly head, which way was home? 

"Maybe she took a walk." Arya said. "Maybe. But she is always back by mealtime." Sansa replied. "Ghost is Still here so she isn't playing with him. She isn't in her room. You don't suppose she went into the woods do you?" Arya was getting worried, Dany alone in the woods was very bad. "I'll go see. Maybe she isn't too far away." Arya left, hoping to find the white cat before dark. Dany tried to remember her way home. She followed one path then another. She wasn't getting any closer to Winterfell. "Oh,dear!" She sighed. "I'll never find my way home." She sat down and cried. Maybe she would be heard by someone and taken in. She cried and cried until she wore herself out. Finding some dry leaves she curled up in a ball. " I miss my family! " She said to nobody. Arya knew calling would do no good but she did it anyways. "Dany! Dany! Where are you?" She called, knowing it was hopeless. It grew dark and Arya had to go home, she felt horrible leaving Dany out all night, but she couldn't find her. Being resourceful, she left some food near the entrance to the woods knowing it might help Dany find her way.

Shivering, Dany wished she was in her warm bed back at Winterfell. Her own bed. Oh, how she missed it. And her boys! They may only be toy versions but they were her's. She cried and cried until she wore herself out. A walk in the woods without Ghost! A stupid thing to do. When she got back she would never leave the castle again!

In the morning, Arya and Ghost went looking for Dany. "Dany! Dany! Where are you?" Arya called, knowing it would do her no good to call a deaf cat but needing to anyways.  
Dany suddenly smelled something familiar. It was Arya and Ghost! She started crying again. "I'm here! I'm here!" Arya saw her and scooped up the little cat. " Oh, Dany! I was so worried about you! " She hugged the cat, walking back to the castle. 

"You need a bath! You are dirty!" Sansa declared. And once a good scrub was given, Dany went from a dirty, dingy mess to a beautiful sleek white cat. "Oh, my fur is so gorgeous! How do you do it?" She thanked Arya before curling up with her. Neither had much sleep , and Arya was not going to let this opportunity to do so slip away. "You are cuddly." Dany said as She inched closer to Arya, making a slight nuisance of herself. Neither minded, Dany was home and that was what mattered.


	30. A Throne is for Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany becomes slightly possessive of Sansa's throne.

"Oh, look an empty throne! And it's got a nice big cushion, lucky me." Daenarys thought to herself , entering the empty room. The fire still burned and have the place a warm glow. "Now I rule the North! You! Get me pen and paper. I want to write some laws. First, get rid of those Stark family crests. No more smelly Dire wolves around here! Too much fur, and way too much chewing. Dragons! Where are my dragons? Out flying? Alright. Oh, enough ruling for one day, I think I'll take a nap." 

 

" Well there you are! I have been looking all over for you! " Arya exclaimed. "I don't think Sansa would be too pleased with you sleeping on her throne. Come on, my bed is available." As Arya reached for the cat, something strange happened. "Grrrrooooowwwlllll! Hiss! Don't come near me, peasant! I'll take your hand off." She swiped Arya good. " Ouch! Bad kitty! Bad, bad, bad kitty! " Arya went away, leaving the cat alone. " Good! Now for a nap! " later, when Sansa tried to sit on her throne she was treated to an angry cat. "Hiss! Go away! Mine!" " What's wrong with you? It's my throne and you, miss cat, are on it! Shoo! Shoo! " But Dany didn't move. Nor could any other person move her. Ghost got his nose bloody and Andy shook his head, "She won't come off!" He said. Even Bran couldn't get the cat to move. Offers of his lap were snubbed, treats were turned away. "I think something has her set there, I don't know what." Bran said. " Alright! Your Grace, here is some nice venison for your supper. It wouldn't be proper to eat it on your throne now would it? " Tyrion asked. "Not hungry! Hiss!" Finally, everyone left and Dany was alone, curled up in the very center of the throne.

"Mice! Miiiiice! Mice! Mouse soup, mouse on the fly, yummy, yummy miiiiiiice!" Dany murmured in her sleep. " Lovely, lovely roast mouse with cream! Oh! I love mice! " As a human such dreams were almost impossible, not to mention disgusting. But as a cat they were normal, and Dany had gotten used to them. Her stomach growled, "time for supper! I wonder if they have mice." Well, it was lamb but she liked that too. " At least it tastes better than mice! " She said. Quickly finishing her food she was back on Sansa's rightful throne in no time. "You have to be joking! Why are you still here? Go find another spot, like your own bed. Sleep there!" Sansa lamented.

By bedtime, Dany stretched and went to sleep in Arya's room, right on her shoulder. "Goodnight, Dany." She said , running her fingers through the sort fur. In the morning, Sansa beat Dany to the throne. "What is keeping you here? Did you hide something under the cushion?" No, just throne. "I rule now! He, he, he! My first order of business is to make naps mandatory! My second is don't wake me while I sleep." Nobody actually knew what she was saying, but the meowing made them wish she would shut up ! That throne became her go to place, and she barely left. After several days of this, Arya finally had it! She didn't like seeing her sister miserable and she really didn't like seeing Dany look smug. Well, as smug as a cat can look. No longer caring about her arms, Arya picked up the cat who was very unhappy and placed her in her quarters. "Stay! This is your room." She said as she went for some iodine and bandages . Dany may be a little cat but her claws weren't. They were full size, sharp, and boy, did she know how to use them! "Sansa, I think we need to ban Dany from your throne room." Arya said, still nursing her arms and face. "I think you're right. What has gotten into her?" " Is that cushion new? " "Yes, and very comfortable. It even has... Oh no! That's the problem! It has catnip in it. That's why Dany won't leave. I'll get a different cushion and Put this one in her quarters. It wouldn't be fair to deprive her of her natural instinct." Sansa said. In a few short hours the whole thing was fixed. Dany wasn't going to leave that pillow for anything. Well, until she was called to supper.


	31. Furballs

"Clean, clean, cleeeean!" Dany sang as she washed herself. " Oh, I love being clean! " and boy, did she ever love being clean. She groomed herself and groomed herself, making happy little grunting noises.  
"You really like clean fur, huh?" Arya asked. The grunt she got in reply made her laugh. Picking the cat up mid wash, she cuddled her. "You know I don't cuddle many things. But you are snuggly. " "Now you interrupted my washing! Although, you missed a spot behind your ear this morning. Here, let me get it!"  
Arya giggled as a rough little tongue cleaned behind her ear. "Didn't your mother teach you to do this? Visarys never let me forget to do behind my ears." 

Later on, Dany was basking in the sun when, "hack - hack- hack - hock! Oh that's better!" She said, coughing up a large hairball right on Sansa's throne. "I think I'll have some water. Then maybe a nap."  
She thought as she left the room. "DAENARYS!" Sansa screamed a few moments later.  
" What happened? " Arya came running, Needle at the ready. "She... On my... I'll..." "Oh, just a little hairball. I'll clean it up." Arya said. "A LITTLE HAIRBALL!? THAT THING IS THE SIZE OF WINTERFELL!"  
Sansa yelled. "Alright! I cleaned it up. See? Good as new." Sansa sat in a huff! " I leave for lunch and this is what I get! Well, life goes on, I guess. "

 

That evening Arya found another hairball. This time on her bed. "DANYYYYYYYY! BAD CAT!" She yelled, not that it would help matters. The cat was still deaf and the white mass was still on the bed. " Why do you do this? Why? " Arya groused, if Dany had been in the room it might have made this a bit easier. Cleaning up the mess, Arya went to bed, hoping she wasn't going to find any nasty surprises when she woke up. In the morning, Dany was busy cleaning her fur again! "How often do cats clean themselves?" Arya asked the cook. " All the time. They're always cleaning one spot or another. Between naps that is. " "Maybe she needs a distaction." Andy said. "You mean a distraction. Good thought! When do you go to school?" " Not today. The teacher is sick. " "Then you can help keep Dany busy!" And keep her busy he did. " Kitty, want to play? " He asked. "Do I ever!" Dany hadn't played with Andy in quite a while. " You can't catch me! " He sang, running down the hall. "Oh, I bet I can!" She took after him. They played every game either could think of. " Alright, I need a break. A drink and a nap are in order. " Dany said after playing all morning. "I agree. Wanna nap together?" He asked. " With you, anytime! " Although playing with Andy was fun, he had school most days and that left Dany bored. "Clean my fur! Clean my fuuuuuur!" She sang as she washed. The more she washed the less fur she had. On her body at least. Hairballs were found in beds, chairs, floors, and even on a few rugs. Sansa was at her wits end! She wanted this to stop and stop now. Arya was not far behind. This compulsive licking was too much. And now the results were noticeable. "Does Dany look bald?" Arya asked. " What do you mean? Of course not! " But Sansa hadn't seen the white cat that day. To say Dany was ripping out her fur was an understatement. She looked like she had shaved herself from head to toe. "Arya, I was wrong. There is a pink animal in my room and I think it's Dany." Sansa had a worried tone. Rushing to see, Arya couldn't help stifle a laugh at the ridiculous looking cat. "Suddenly I feel cold. Why aren't I warm?" Dany thought. But when she saw herself in the mirror she almost wet the carpet. "Where. Is. My. Fur?" She freaked. "Oh, dear! You're shaking, sweetheart." Sansa said , picking up the rather naked cat. "Here, let's get you warm." Sansa wrapped her in a blanket and cuddled her. "Arya? Arya?" Arya had seen the problem and went to take care of it. "Dany look! A new coat! At least until you're grows back." Arya presented the cat with a little fur shirt. " Arya! Where did you get this? " Sansa asked. "I made it!" " You hate sewing! " "But she needs warmth. This will help." Realizing the major sacrifice Arya made, Sansa put the little shirt on the cat. "It's perfect! How?" " I can sew when I have to. " Arya replied. Dany was warm and happy. She couldn't clean this fur, but she could grow her own back. And in a month she had a nice start to a warm white coat. Arya brought her some small toys to chase so she wouldn't be so bored. Soon a very nice, thick, warm, fur coat was in place and Dany was so occupied by the New toys she forgot to lick. Sansa had Dany on her lap, sleeping. They sat in front of a warm fire as the snow beat down. Sansa liked having a cat around. Especially one she could cuddles like this.


	32. Bit or hiss

Dany woke in her basket and saw snow. She quickly turned around and burrowed beneath the covers, pulling her boys with her. (Sansa was kind enough to put them on a single string so Dany didn't lose them.) "Guys, we are staying here and no amount of anything will bring us out! Wait! I smell food.  
LoveyouBegoodBye!" She scampered down the halls to breakfast. "Oh! A big beautiful dish of egg just for me? No? The lamb? No again? Maybe the- oh, you have something better?" Dany was disappointed but curious. What could the family have in store for her?

" A whole chicken leg! You remembered how much I love chicken. Oh, you spoil me! " Arya had removed the bone and gave all the meat to the little white cat. Knowing one leg was enough food to keep her full for a while, Arya didn't bother giving the other leg to her and ate it herself. 'for a snow day you sure keep good breakfast ideas.' Dany thought as she washed her paws after eating. Her ablutions were interrupted when she suddenly got the impulse to run around like a rabbit on steroids. She zoomed around the library, and straight through the dining hall, landing in a pounce on the other side of Sansa's throne. "Now, where was i? Right! Cleaning my lovely ears." She didn't seemed bothered by this sudden outburst. But Sands was very bothered. Very, very bothered. "That!... She!... Did you.... I never... I mean..." Every jaw in the room dropped. The only thing on everyone's minds was the white blur that had just launched itself in the air and over the throne could not be a cat. Could it? Arya entered the room and quickly turned and left. She had been mere feet behind the cat and had seen everything. While slightly impressed, she too was shocked. What was Dany using? And Bran was never going to believe this. She had to tell him. But much to her surprise, he had already heard it from someone else. "How?" Sansa asked him. " Cats jump. " He said. Sansa took the rest of the day off. The entire court understood, they felt like they needed six weeks off. But that would be too much. A day would send them all to rights and the ambassador from somewhere that was visiting for some reason he just currently couldn't remember would reschedule for a day not on the calender.

"But she launched herself in the air and over my head!" Sansa told Tyrion. He looked at her and suddenly broke down laughing. "I have never! Oh, that is too funny!" " It is... Well... Rather humorous. " Sansa admitted. "Did you see what I did? I flew!" Dany bragged, forgetting she was a cat. All Sansa heard was "meow meow meow!" " You are the reason we will have no trade agreement with that man. " "Your Grace, person the intrusion, but the man who came to see you today would like to talk to you about a wonderful trade agreement. We would greatly benefit from it." Sansa's advisor said. "The Prince would like your hand in marriage. He saw your cat and knew that any kingdom who's ruler had such a great sense of humor must be his wife." Sansa was floored. "I need to think about that, I just started with the cat over the throne. I have no energy for talk about the future. Tomorrow I shall see him for a brief moment." This was all too much.


	33. The cat and the boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany joins Arya on her boat. But cats and water don't mix. And that doesn't even include the ship's own cats.

Dany looked around from her perch on Arya's shoulder. "Well, I have never seen the world like this! It's...... Mmmm! Fish!" Seeing the reason for the chirping from Dany, Arya reached up and put a hand on two front paws. "No! No fish yet!" Saying it wasn't going to make Dany hear her, but touching the paws was all that was needed to crush all hopes of a snack. "And I can still smell the water on them!" Dany pouted. But she was on a shoulder and in no position to eat and stay where she was at the same time.

"Here we are!" Arya said, the vibrations of her voice bringing Dany out of a day dream. " Oh, we are moving! Hang on! Kitty might lose her breakfast if this rocking doesn't stop. " Seeing the water only served to make Dany instinctively move to "higher ground" or in her case, Arya's head. "Alright! You don't like water, I understand." Heading inside her cabin, Dany was able to remove the claws from her scalp and place the cat down on the bed. Looking the cat in the face, Arya said " would you like to come sail with me? " Dany didn't know what to say. Water, men, other cats, big rats, fights, diseases. None sounded pretty. But Arya could make it all worthwhile she supposed. She almost forgot she couldn't hear. That did it! They both realized how bad a deaf cat would be on a ship. But a short visit wouldn't hurt.

"Before I let you roam I have a few rules." Arya looked the cat in the face as she said this. " Well? Go ahead, I'm not stopping you! " Dany chirped. "Be careful of the others. You are on their turf and they won't like that. Tell them your mine and they should behave. No killing anything! Mick, the leader wouldn't want that. And stay away from Mick! Have fun, and stay safe." Arya patted the cat on the head and let her go. It took Dany a few moments to get her bearings and learn to use her " sea paws" as it were. But soon she was walking around sniffing all the corners and crevices. "Hey! You! What do you think you're doing here?" A large cat said. When he got no response it irritated him. " What are you deaf? " realizing someone was talking to her, Dany turned around. "Well, hello!" The male said. Obviously he was smitten. " Oh, hello! I didn't hear you. I'm deaf you see. " Dany replied. "My name is Dany and you are?" " Mick. How did such a gorgeous cat like you end up here? " He really was going for it. "I'm the captain's friend." That stopped him dead in his tracks. " So you are visiting? " "Yes, just for today." Mick showed Dany the ship. All the good napping spots, the best food places, even where the best rodents were. They were having a great day. "Have you ever seen the captain's quarters?" She asked. " No. But I wouldn't mind a tour. " She took him in to the room and he was awed. "No mice to catch in here!" He said. " No. Arya keeps food away from her living quarters. The mice don't have much to get their teeth on, and you do a good job of keeping them away. " "Why thank you, kind lady. My friends and I try our best!" Mick was trying to woo and it was not working. "Although I am flattered, I have promised Arya I would not go home with more than just myself. I had kittens once and they were a handful." She told the Tom who seemed slightly relieved ? " "Wonderful! I don't want any either! My main gal just had a litter of six and I couldn't stand another one." " Friends? " "Yeah, friends." While they were talking, a voice suddenly screeched " MICK! WILL YOU GET OVER HERE AND WATCH THESE KIDS? " "OH, that's Patches, gotta run!" By this time it was about to get dark and Arya wanted to go home. "Come on, Dany! Let's go home." The cat jumped back on a shoulder and went back home. She curled up under Arya's chin and purred them both to sleep.


	34. A delicate problem

Dany was going about her morning as usual. She stretched, yawned, arranged her 'boys' in an orderly fashion and took a short walk down the hall to get her joints moving. After a nice breakfast of chicken and rabbit, (How did she get so lucky today?) And a quick wash, it was off to the box. This was where things got... Complicated. She was usually great, but today her back end hurt.

It was during breakfast that the family noticed a missing presence. "Where is Dany? She hasn't come to say good morning or beg food scraps." Sansa said. " I think she was in her room last I saw her. " Arya replied, missing her little buddy. Sneaking scraps was part of her routine and Dany never missed a chance for scraps. "I think she needs to be left alone for the time being." Bran said in a rather sheepish way. " Oh! Right! Usually she is finished by now, I hear a meowing, should I check on her? " Arya asked. "Go ahead. But if you embarrass her it's on   
you! " Sansa said.

"Oh dear! Oh, ow! My hiney hurts!" Dany was in pain and she wanted nothing more than for it to stop. " Oh, Arya! Thank goodness you're here! " "What's wrong? You seem a little uncomfortable." She said to the cat. Dany did the one thing she never thought about doing before and showed Arya her backside. "Oh, honey! That looks painful!" She said when the cat was facing her again. " Let's get you looked at. " Arya picked up the cat and brought her to the maester.

"Impacted anal gland. I can have this fixed in a few moments." The young man said. Dany wasn't too happy with this man poking around her backside , but if it would help. "Hello! What do you think you're doing buddy?" The man was expressing her glands and it felt horrible. But once he was done Dany was like a new cat. "That feels better! Thank you!" She gave him a head butt.

 

" That stuff he got out of you was smelly! You should feel better now. " Arya said as she walked back inside with the cat in her arms. " You know I love you! I just don't know why? Maybe it's the way you feed me scraps or how you let me snuggle with you. Maybe it's because you know the special sweet spot and scratch it just right. Whatever it is, you are one of my favorite Starks. " Dany said. Though all it sounded like were purrs.


	35. Under covers

A soft stirring of the blankets got Sansa's attention. "Nice try! I see you!" She reached under the covers and brought Dany out. " Oh, this is YOUR bed? " Dany was trying to seem innocent and curious. "I know what you want and you can have it." Sansa said, plumping a pillow. " Gee, thanks. " Dany purred. Once they both settled down for the night Dany moved closer until she was right above Sansa's head. "Are you playing games? It's bedtime." Sansa said. She picked up Dany again and moved her so they were nose to nose. "Goodnight!" Sansa tucked them both in and soon they fell asleep.

The next night was spent sneaking into Arya's bed. If you could call trying to get passed the assassin and into bed unnoticed sneaking. Of course Arya knew the cat was there! The purring gave her away. Not that Dany realized she was purring. But she was, and even if she hadn't been, Arya sure noticed the white ball of fur under her blankets. "What are you doing here?" She picked up the cat and cuddled her. " Yes! That's the spot! Right under my chin! " Dany was so happy to be scratched that she forgot all about being stealthy. "So you want to sleep with me tonight?" Arya asked. " Alright. But no crying in the middle of the night. " Dany happily curled up and slept right in the middle of the bed.

But Dany also loved sleeping in her own bed. It was warm and private and her boys were there. "I love you three!" She said as she curled up with them. Under the fur lined blanket it was warm and cozy and just perfect. This was a purrfect place to sleep.


	36. A lap is a terrible thing to waste

"Oh Bran, Bran, Bran, your lap is so nice, so comfy, so purrfect. The furs are especially devine today, is this rabbit?" Dany liked nothing better than to be in someone's lap. A good lap was like a haven. A spot reserved only for her. Ghost tried to sit on laps and found that humans weren't happy when he did so. Also there wasn't enough room and it was uncomfortable. How Dany liked it he didn't know. Today Bran had been chosen to be the bearer of the cat. Not only did he afford a warm napping spot, he also had came with a mode of transportation. Dany was in awe, she could sit and nap and have talks to her heart's content. Bran was happy to oblige.

"Don't get up, Arya! You only way down and started to let me three hours ago. Why can't you be more like Bran? Make a lap and keep it!" Dany sang her woes. "You be quiet! I'm going outside and you can't stop me!" Not that the cat heard the words so much as Arya walked out the door. "I need a lap!" " Sansa, Bran may be comfortable but you have the warmest lap in Westeros. I could sit here all day. " Dany purred. Sansa was busy with court business and sitting on her throne. People were there for different things and as long as there was a line Dany was happy. Having Dany on her lap made Sansa look a little imposing, but that's what she was going for. She hated half the people and didn't like the other half. If only the common folk were there and not a bunch of merchants and ambassadors. But it wasn't the right day for common folk. Unless an emergency came up they were stuck until tomorrow. Dany didn't care who spoke, she couldn't hear them. But she understood how awful suitors were and gave Sansa a few encouraging purrs in the ear. "You can do it! Kick this guy out of the kingdom!" She seemed to say. Sansa had a great lap, and Dany would use this to her advantage . When Bran was busy in his chambers Dany snoozed on his lap. It was always nice to have her around. It gave him someone to bounce ideas off of. He absentmindedly stroked her fur, causing her to stir slightly. His pets were feather light and soothing. Bran smiled, he enjoyed this. Dany had spent her day sleeping on laps. By the time she was curling up for the night she had slept on each lap twice. Now she dove under the blanket and fell asleep next to her boys. Laps were wonderful things, and she made full use of them.


	37. Rain rain go away

Arya was stuck, she had found an old hiding place of hers and was trying it out. Unfortunately she forgot that she had been smaller when she last used it. "Oh, hello!" Dany said, rubbing against Arya's leg. "I'm stuck!" She said to the cat. " I can't really help you there, but I'll get help. " Dany said as only a cat can. "Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!" She called. Soon Tyrion arrived. " Your Grace, are you okay? " He asked. When she showed him Arya all he did was laugh. "You are truly stuck! Whatever made you think you could fit there?" He asked. " Well I used to hide there. " Arya said. "I'll get you out." He said, offering his hand. A few good tugs and she was free.

"Look, I know it's raining and all, but you don't need to get yourself stuck for fun." Tyrion said. " I know. Most of my hiding places are either too small or too obvious now that I'm older. " "You don't need hiding places anymore. Nobody will make you do any sewing. Unless you want to sew." That was true. Nobody could make her do anything anymore. Well... Except maybe Sansa or Bran. But only on occasion. "This is the purrfect spot! You may not fit but I sure do!" Dany said. Nobody heard. 

Finding every other spot to hide never occurred to Dany. She had her own spots, mainly on top of places where she could look down and ' rule' the kingdom. She could see everyone but they couldn't see her. She liked that. However, she ended up on a balcony and was unable to get back inside. "It's raining dragons and wolves out here! Let me in meow!" She called. Bran opened the door. "Oh, thank You!" She said, jumping on his lap. " You are soaking wet! How did you get outside? " He didn't expect an answer. All she did was dry off her fur. "Why do I use my tongue to do this? A towel or fireplace would be better!" Knowing her thoughts, Bran put Dany in front of a fire. "Oooh, nice and warm!" She thought as she dried her fur. Spending a rainy day with Bran was fun. Spending a rainy day with Sansa was always boring. And spending a rainy day with Arya was always interesting. You never knew what to expect. But some days Dany wanted to spend by herself. And after getting caught outside a nice nap in her own bed sounded pretty good.


	38. Purring and Purring and Purring

Nobody understood why Dany purred so much. Of course she was happy and purred for the family, but this was more than that. Lately it had become a very loud persistent purr. "Dany, please stop purring in my ear." Arya said. " Sorry, I can't help it. Very happy and content. " Dany thought. All night long Dany purred. All night long Arya tried to sleep. "What kept you up all night?" Sansa asked. " Dany. Purring. All. Night. " Arya replied at breakfast. "I think you are in need of some rest. Go back to sleep before you crash in your porridge." Sansa encouraged. "Taking a nap? May I join?" Dany asked, rubbing against Arya's leg. The door shut on her face, "A no on snuggling? But... Oh fine! Have it your way!" Dany stormed off. 'dear diary, I must have done something wrong because Arya doesn't want me around. Imagine! After all those naps and pets! I'll make sure - was that a mouse? Bye. " Dany didn't just purr non-stop, she purred until a certain someone got her on his lap. "Hello, happy to see me?" Asked Bran. " Always! Purr purr purr purr! " "Well it hasn't been that long! Oh, you know me, a sucker for your warmth." " And you know me, a sucker for a ride. " Arya was going to wonder what happened to Dany, but having an intellectual conversation with Bran was great. Sansa was on her throne, Dany on her lap, purring. "I'm sorry, please repeat that?" She asked the advisor who was trying to help her. " Dany's purring is too loud. " "Excuse me! Poking me isn't very lady like, you know!" Dany said, readjusting herself in Sansa's lap. "Your Grace, may I suggest removing the animal to another room?" Said the advisor. "A good idea." Sansa agreed. " WHAT do you think- and you shut the door behind me! Oh, maybe Arya is awake now. She needs me on her shoulder. " "There you are, Miss Purrs-a-lot!" Arya picked up the cat. " Hello! I didn't realize you were so close. But you are a comfy shoulder. " Dany thought as she draped herself over Arya's neck. The purring started again and Arya could hear nothing else. "You know, it isn't so bad having you purr. It makes hearing all those annoying people impossible!" Arya said, " I get a little peace with you purring in my ear. " Dany purred louder and sent Arya into her own world.


End file.
